


Love Online

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Chapstick Challenge, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Instagram, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Sex, Rough Sex, Shy Isak, Smut, Social Media, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, YouTube, confident even, rated explicit because its me and it'll come eventually, social media famous, they make a youtube channel, v briefly, yoga challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Even's instagram is filled with pictures of him and Isak, when they develop a following, the viewers insist they make a youtube. They do, and the story follows their lives





	1. Chapter 1

It starts the day Even's instagram turns into a Isak and Even's instagram. Even keeps posting pictures of his boyfriend. He's just really proud of his boyfriend and he's hot and he wants the world to know. 

His profile looks a little something like this, 

Caption: _Don't let the face fool you, he loves to cuddle me._

__

_Caption: Im in love with this smug lil shit._

__

_Caption: He won't kiss me on the lips for a photo but this will do. So happy with this beautiful man in my life._

He would add fun little hashtags related to them and then comments and followers started coming in that was just really surprising and from people he didn't know and has no clue on how they found him. But now his account was about 10k+ and he was a little confused but accepted it. But there's people commenting all over his profile, that they're so cute and the boys should do instagram live and should make a youtube and should make a sextape and the comments are extensive and from a lot of teenage girls but he finds it really flattering.

Isak is playing a video game while Even is lied down on the bed next to him before he runs his fingers over Isak's knee, "Baby."

"Hmm?" Isak mutters not tearing his eyes from the screen. Even clicks go live on instagram and waits for a second as the number count of viewers slowly starts to go up. When it hits at least 20, he puts the camera on Isak who looks at him and turns back to the screen, "What are you doing?" Isak asked still focusing on the TV screen. Isak wasn't really skilled enough with instagram to know the technicalities of its features.

"We're live." He said. "Whats that?" Isak asked.

"Pause the game." Isak sighed and paused the came and went to sit in Even's lap, "What are you doing?"  He asked looking at Even's phone screen.

"We're on instagram live. Meaning people can see us right now."

Isak screeched a, "What?" as he hid his face and tried to crawl away from the camera as Even kept his arms wrapped around Isak's waist to keep him still. He buried his face in Even's neck to hide his face, "I dont wanna." He muttered.

Even looked at the screen seeing comments saying how cute they are and Isak is so adorable and they should kiss. 

"Babe, look at the comments." Isak peeked out from Even's neck to look at the screen and blushed looking at the comments, "who are these people?" He asked.

"You remember how I told you people are really into the instagram photos I post of us?" Isak nodded, "Yeah and?"

"Well they wanted us to go on this." He answered as Isak nodded. "Do you guys have any questions?" Even asked the people watching the livestream. And suddenly a stream of questions were flooding the screen, "Wow, its going so fast." Isak said, shocked.

"I got one, someone asks, "Whats your favorite thing about each other?" Even read aloud. "Do you want to do physical or non physical?" Even asked. Isak pulled away from Even's neck and sat up, "Let's do both." He said getting intrigued. 

Even nodded, "My favorite thing about you physically is either your stomach or your eyes.  And non physical, probably how needy and clingy you are when we're alone." Even answered honestly. Isak playfully rolled his eyes, "My favorite thing about you physically is your hair or your smile." He blocked the camera quickly as he mouthed, "And your penis." He laughed as he moved his hand from the camera. "Guys, Isak likes my penis in case you didnt get that." Even said to the camera as Isak hit him with a pillow, "Even, that was private." He complained as the Even kissed his lips before telling Isak to continue.

"My favorite thing about you that's not physical is how you cuddle me or how loving you are." He answered truthfully. Even nodded pridefully, they were so good for each other, it just worked and Even was just so happy. Both boys turned back to the read the comments that looked like something a long the lines of 

_fswfoejfies you guys are so fucking cute. omg how_

_fuck yes, get that dick, isak_

_you guys are my favorite little beans, would you make a youtube?_

_"_ Would we make a youtube?" Even asked aloud as Isak looked at him confused, "About what? We're not interesting."

Even shrugged, "We'll think about it guys." He answered as he read off another question, "How soon into the relationship did you meet each other's families?"

Isak looked up at Even in question, "I met your mom first like a couple of weeks after we started dating. Maybe a month or so, right?" As Even nodded along in agreement. "I met your parents like 8 months in. Isak doesn't have the best relationship with them so it took us a bit." Even said honestly. "We've been together for two years by the way just to give you context." Isak nodded along as he continued to read the comments, "Why does everyone keep asking top or bottom? Why would we answer that?"

Even laughed, "Just ignore it. We'll do a couple more then we're going to go."

Isak spoke up seeing a question spark his interest, "Have you guys spoke about kids? Do you want any?" Isak read aloud looking up at Even. 

"We talk about it a lot actually or argue about it more so. I want like 5 kids, Isak only wants one or two so we'll have to figure that out.  We both want different names, different everything." He laguhed. "But that's not for a while into the future." He confirmed. They answered a couple more questions before ending the livestream much to their viewer's dismay.

"That was cool." Isak said as the stream ended and Even nodded kissing his boys lips, "So one of your favorite features of mine is my dick?"

"Even, shut up." 'He laughed embarrassingly as he grabbed the pillow again and began hitting Even's chest as the Even pulled Isak into his chest to stop him from hitting his, as he pecked the top of his head.

\------------------------------

A couple weeks after the livestream, Even decided to make them a channel. He didn't really know what to do or how to do it, so he went live on instagram live to get people's help. "Hello, everyone.  I just needed your help, what kind of things do you want to see on youtube? I made the channel but I dont know how this stuff really works." He admitted. Among the sex tape responses, he got things like the

_boyfriend tag_

_123 tag_

_do challenge  videos_

_chapstick challenge_

_story time videos of things that you guys have done together_

_just be cute together_

Even made sure to write the ideas down from the viewers and nodded, "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. Since Im on here, do you guys have any questions?"

One question read, _"Why is there a different bedroom than last time?"_

"I'm at my house." Even answered. "Last time I was in Isak's house.

 _"Where's Isak?_ " A couple of viewers asked. 

"Isak is out with his friends right now." He answered. 

"Favorite sex position?"

Even shook his head and laughed, "You guys are dirty, hopefully Isak never finds this out, but probably when he rides me. I think that's my favorite, I like when he takes control. It's really hot. " He answers truthfully as a ton of excited fans go off in the comments about how hot they are, causing Even to cackle in response.

"What about your favorite thing Isak does in bed?" someone asked.

Even had always been relatively honest. And the people that followed him always seemed like such a fun community and he never thought sex was something to be ashamed of but he tried to get people to steer away from things focused on Isak, "You guys can ask sex stuff but dont focus too much on Isak." He reasoned.

"What is your sexual fantasy?" Even blushed and cleared his throat, "My sexual fantasy isnt that crazy. Probably just like outdoor or public sex, I think the risk of getting caught is kind of hot. And I know my boyfriend would be very hesitant so to be able to convince him to do that would be amazing." He admitted. 

A ding went off his phone and showed a message from Isak, 

_Im watching the livestream, you buttface. Don't talk about our sex life or you're not getting any for a month._

Even laughed as he focused his attention back to the live stream, "Isak is watching guys, he just texted me saying dont talk about our sex life. Sorry everyone." He pouted as he saw a comment from Isak show up on the screen with the emoji of the person sticking out their tongue and the heart emoji.

"Baby, what are you doing on here, why aren't you with the boys?" He asked having a conversation with his boyfriend through the live chat as he saw Isak's name pop up.

_I am, we're out eating. Waiting for the food and I got a notification that said you went live, so we're all watching. The boys say hi._

"Hi guys." Even replies as he tries to focus his attention back on the excited viewers and reading off some more questions. After that, he told the viewers, he would leave the link to the channel he made in his bio so they can subscribe and await their newest video. He finally ended the chat and chilled out. He received a text a couple hours later from Isak, telling him he was back home and to come spend the night. The boy went over, they made love, watched a film and went to sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The first video Even decided they should do is the yoga challenge. He thinks it looks hilarious and any reason to see his boyfriend in something fitting on his lower half seems ideal. Isak goes over to Even's and kisses his lips upon him opening the door.

When they're sat on Isak's carpet in his room, Even pulls a bag from his closet, "So I got us something."

Isak laughed, "Okay, what is it?" 

Even set up a camera and placed it on his desk as he faced it towards them and hit record, leaving  Isak in a temporary state of utter confusion.

Even pulled the clothes out of the bag and showed him the small leggings and head band, "What is this for?" Isak asked touching the fabric of the clothes.

"We're filming our first youtube video." Even said excitedly as Isak raised his eyebrows, "Then what's the clothes for?" He asked.

"Go put it on and I'll tell you." Even said as Isak stepped out of frame and took his clothes off as Even's gaze stayed locked on them. "In case you guys are wondering what Im so distracted by, Isak's changing right here."  He said to the camera as his boyfriend playfully rolled his eyes and slipped on the leggings and put the headband over his head.

"These pants are tight." He said as he returned back in frame. Even nodded turn Isak around to get a good view before smacking his butt, "Just how I like it." He said as he pulled Isak to sit down. 

"So we're going to do the yoga challenge." Even finally said and Isak laughed, "Yoga? Even, I do not do yoga and neither do you."

"Then it'll make for a funny video." He insisted as he went to change out of frame, returning with the photos loaded on his computer. 

"This is the first pose." Even showed to Isak. 

Isak stared at him blank faced, "Are you kidding, who's going in the air?"

"You obviously, you're going to hold me up?" Even asked.

"Fine." Even sat down in the position shown as Isak shook his hands a little nervous, "Dont drop me." 

"I got you, come on. He said holding his hands up. Isak took a deep breath and put his hands on the ground to flip himself in the air as Even caught his legs, "Stop shaking." He insisted. "Now put your hands on my ankles."

"Baby, I can barely keep still and you want me to move my hands." Isak said incredulously as he was trying to keep his balance remaining upside down.

"Just do it, I got you." Even said as Isak nervously moved a hand one at a time to balance on Even's ankles before he came tumbling down.  He sat up right with his hair in his face, sitting on his knees, "Thought you weren't going to drop me." Isak said.

Even pushed Isak's hair out of his face, "We still got it for like 5 seconds. This is the next one." He said as he clicked the arrow on his laptop to the next photo.

"Babe." Isak complained. "I can't do this stuff." He groaned lying down on the floor. Even leaned down to kiss Isak's lips, "Come on, for the viewers." 

"That's not an incentive enough." Isak pouted. 

Even ignored Isak and lied down raising his hands in the air, "Come on."

Isak set aside his annoyance and stood up, "I dont even know how to get in that position." He said looking at the computer screen. 

"Come lay on me backwards and I'll lift you up." Isak went to lay down on Even before he realized the position they would be in. "Did you do this on purpose?" He asked.

Even laughed, "I swear I didnt but come on." Isak lied down on Even, his face basically in his boyfriend's crotch as he pouted at the camera.

"Come on, lift me up." Isak hit Even's legs as Even lifted him up and Isak came falling back down.

"Baby, you have to hold onto my knees." 

Isak nodded, "Do it again,  I got this." They nailed the pose as Even held Isak up, "I have an amazing view of you right now with these leggings." Isak laughed and lost his balance as he came falling down. They did several more poses before ending the video with Even insisting that people let him know what other videos they wanted to see.

When Even turned the camera off and was going to look and watch the footage back, Isak pulled  Even to him and set the camera aside as he pulled him down to the floor as Even fell on top of him.

Isak pulled Even down to him with his hands placed on Even's face, kissing his lips. He wrapped his legs around his waist.

Isak pulled Even's shirt off and threw it aside. "Did doing that video turn you on?" Even teased.

Isak smirked and nodded softly before pulling Even down to his lips. Isak arched his hips and Even got the hint and began to grind his hips against Isak's.  The smaller boy was moaning in midst of the kiss. Even began to kiss down Isak's body and take off his pants and briefs and Even got rid of his own clothes.

Isak sucked Even off but not long enough for him to orgasm and Even opened up Isak as the boy insisted that they get on with it. As Even went to get up to get a condom, Isak pulled him back to hover over him, "No condom" 

It was rare that they didn't use protection. In the two years that they have been together, they probably went without about 4 times. There wasn't much riske but it was just cleaner and familiar to use one. They got tested a couple months into their relationship so that wasnt a worry for them.

Even nodded as he picked his boy up and climbed on top of his bed, lying his boy down and getting the lube. Once they were all lubed up, Even pushed Isak's legs up so they were pressed against his chest. Even held his cock as he locked eyes with Isak and began to push into Isak whose eyes fell closed. Even pushed all the way in and began to grind his hips, giving Isak slow thrusts as he kept his hands on Isak's legs, keeping them back.

"It feels really good." Isak softly moaned, opening his eyes to look up at Even. "I love feeling you inside of me." He licked his lips and gripped the pillow behind his head as Even continued to fuck him. The feeling of having no barrier between them was like ecstasy for both boys. To feel the rawness of each other and hearing the panting between them both was only quickening the pace of their orgasm approaching. Even moved Isak's legs to put them on his shoulder as he leaned down to suck on Isak's neck as the younger boy ran his fingers through his hair moaning at that.

After Even left a solid hickey, he pecked Isak's lips and maintained a solid rhythm as his face remained close to Isak's, the boys not breaking eye contact.

"You feel good? Huh baby." Even whispered. "You're going to cum? Cum for me baby, show me how it good it feels. Love that im the only one who sees you like this." Every whisper against Isak's lips caused the boy's moans to pick up and precum to spill from his dick.  

"Baby, fuck me hard.  Okay?  Like really hard please." Isak begged, biting his lip softly. Even sat up to have a better position as he held Isak's hips and began roughly pounding into his small body.

Isak's mouth remained agape at awe of the feeling of Even fucking him this hard, "Holy shit, Even. FUCKKK!!!" He whined loudly. Even continued to hit Isak's spot as Isak's body was arching off the bed with his chest heaving as the boy choked out, "Okay, slow down."  Even slowed down his movements as Isak opened his eyes and settled down his breathing as he wiped his sweaty forehead. He softly stroked his leaking cock as he pulled Even down to kiss him, "I love you."  He muttered against his lips.

"Love you more." Even panted as he moved a little faster as Isak felt the anticipation and warned Even he was going to cum. As  Even whispered dirty things in Isak's ear, the boy was cumming within 10 seconds. Isak sucked Even off until he was coming in his mouth. Even cleaned the mess they made up and threw the sheets off the bed and replaced them with another set. 

Isak rested on top of Even as he drew invisible patterns on his chest, "Want to come with me to go camping this weekend? Im going with my cousins." Isak invited and Even nodded, "Yeah, I'll go. How old are they?" Even asked.

"Youngest is 15, oldest is 26 or 27. It'll be four of them." Even nodded, "Sounds cool, I'll be there. Let me upload the video really quickly." Even climbed out of bed, putting his SD card in the computer and immediately uploaded the video without any edits or filters. He got it up before climbing back in bed with his boy who was already out.


	3. Chapter 3

Even wakes up to Isak lightly snoring against his chest. Even kissed Isak's head before climbing out his bed to take a quick shower, wash his hair and brush his teeth. He put on some gray sweats and went into the kitchen to cook up some toast and scrambled eggs. 

Even turned around upon hearing footsteps and seeing his naked tired boy carrying the blanket to cover his body. He walked over to Even and hugged the back of him as the taller boy was cooking breakfast. He kissed all over Even's back and running his fingers over his chest. 

Isak ran his fingers up and down Even's chest and played with the waistband of his sweats before Even turned around, "You okay?"

Isak nodded and pulled Even down to kiss him, "You finished breakfast?" He asked him.

Even nodded, " In like a minute. Can you give me some plates?" The boys sat down for breakfast and began to eat as Even unlocked his phone, and saw tons of email notifications. 

He checked his email and saw hundreds of comments from his youtube upload and smiled, showing Isak, "People like the video." Isak got up, still holding on to the blanket, sitting on Even's lap as they read and replied to the comments together.

"What are we going to do next?"  Isak asked.

Even shrugged, "Maybe we can just give them a little backstory of us so they can get to know us a little better." Isak nodded as he rested against Even's chest as they continued to eat their breakfast. 

\-----------------------

They just began filming their video and answered how they got together. "Whats the hardest part of our relationship?" Even read one of the instagram comments aloud for them to answer.

Even picked Isak's legs up off the floor to place them on his lap as he caressed the boys legs waiting for an answer. "Um I think Even's mania. Is it okay if I say that?" Isak asked as Even shrugged, "Its okay."

So Isak continued, "Not that I would change anything about him but its overwhelming and scary sometimes and as the partner of someone who is manic, you have to try to stay calm although youre scared. Over the years, its become easier but its never easy."

"Im sorry." Even apologized moving Isak closer to him by pushing him by his hips, closer to him. "Dont apologize, I love you." Isak said softly.

Even smiled against his lips and replied a, "I love you too" as Isak asked "What do you think the hardest part is?"

Even sat and thought about it and shook his head, "I really dont think there is a hard part. If anything, I really like showing you off and just want to touch you all the time and you're not into that. But thats not hard, its just something I had to get used to." He shared.

"What is one thing we probably dont know about you guys?" Isak read aloud looking up at Even contemplating an answer before Even chimed in himself. "Everyone seems to think that Isak is really shy and he actually isnt. He may be about PDA or something but overall, he's not really at all." He answers. Isak agreed and they continued to finish the video.

\----------

The next week, Isak is out with the boys when he realizes the social media thing is bigger than he imagined. The boys are smoking in the park when a girl excitedly comes up to them, "Are you Isak?" She asked shyly playing with the stray strings of her ripped jeans.

The boys and Isak look up confused, his eyes shifting between the girl and the swingseat, feeling incredibly dumbfounded, "Umm, do I know you?" He asked.

"I follow your boyfriend on instagram and love your youtube." Isak nodded in understanding but also in disbelief. "Um thank you." He weakly smiled.

"Can I get a photo?" She quietly asked. Isak stood up as the girl took a selfie of them, thanked him and walked away. Isak still taken back, turned back to the lost boys.

"What was that about?"  Magnus asked.

Isak shrugged, "She's just a fan of me and Even I guess. That never happened before." He said sitting back down on the ground. He took another pull of the blunt and pulled out his phone to text Even.

_Hey babe, so a girl came up to me and recognized me from youtube. Is that a thing? Has it happened to you?_

_"_ So you're kind of famous now?" Mahdi asked. "Ayy, we're best friends with a celebrity." Isak laughed and playfully shook is head, "It's not like that, it was just one person."

Isak opens the message he just received from Even, _"Really? Thats amazing, I cant till it happens all the time. Miss you, when are you coming back home? I keep rewatching Romeo and Juliet and imagining us as them as I---"_ Isak continued to read the long irrelevant message when the realization hit him.

"Um guys, I have to head home, I dont think Even's well." The boys nodded in understanding.

Isak returned room and opened his bedroom door to see a naked Even sitting on the floor, mouthing the words of the movie.

"Babe." Isak said softly snapping Even out of his trance. He looked up excitedly and jumped up to hug Isak and kiss his lips. He picked the boy up and continued roughly making out with him, "Even, Im not really in the mood." He choked out in between kisses.

Even pouted and Isak told him to put him back down on the floor. "Is it because you're high?" Even asked. Isak shook his head, "I just dont feel like it. Have you been walking around the house naked all day?" 

Even nodded, "Im very comfortable." He smiled.

"I know baby, but I have roommates, you need to at least wear underwear, okay?" Even nodded, no longer paying attention to Isak. Isak lied down on the bed and lazily gestured for Even to join him. Even shook his head, "Im not tired."

"Okay, Im going to take a quick nap." He said and soon was passed out. Isak was woken up by his door busting open. Isak wiped his tired eyes and looked towards the door, "what the fuck?" He said seeing Eskild standing in the doorway.

"Get your boyfriend, Isak." Eskild said, voice strained with annoyance. Isak looked up at Eskild confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I bought a guy home and he keeps talking and focusing on  Even because the boy is naked walking around the place." Isak sighed and got out of bed and followed Eskild into the kitchen to see his naked boyfriend chatting animatedly to what appeared to be Eskild's hookup.

Isak softly grabbed Even's hand as the older boy turned around smiling at Isak, "This is my boyfriend." He says proudly. "See? I told you he was hot, look at him." Even said gesturing down to Isak's body as if it was obvious to everyone how appealing his boyfriend was.

Isak ignored Even's comment, turning Even's to look down at him, "what are you doing?" He asked calmly, stroking his fingers along Even's arm.

Even gestured to the boy, "Talking to my new friend and was making some food, Im hungry." 

Isak let out a breath and rubbed his face of frustration, "What did I tell you about walking around with no clothes on?" 

"I was just hungry." Even said innocently. 

"Okay, just go back to the room, I'll finish your food." Even waved bye to his new found friend and went into Isak's room as Isak finished making Even's pasta. 

"Isak, this is getting a little ridiculous. I've seen his dick more times than I can count and so has everyone I ever have over and they get distracted. He doesn't even live here."

Isak was just not having this, he was still tired, still a little bit high and frankly didn't care all that much, "What do you want me to do, Eskild? I'm not his dad, I told him multiple times. Find hookups that arent' so keen on my boyfriend then, fuck." Eskild shook his head, ignoring  Isak's response as he took his hook up and fled to his bedroom.

Isak finished up Even's pasta, pouring it in bowl, seasoning it and adding some sauce and a fork before retreating back to his room to see Even lying on the bed, on his phone.  He handed him his pasta and sat down next to him, "You have to stop being naked around the house, just in here,  Even. Please."

Even happily took a mouthful of pasta, "I just dont see the big deal." He said, words muffled by the food.

"It's not really, but Eskild thinks it is. His dates or whatever always keep looking at you."

Even smirked, "Because Im so hot?" He joked. Isak cackled and nodded, "Yes, babe. Because you're so hot." He said leaning down to kiss him and smack his butt, "Now put on some clothes." 

\---------------------

That weekend, Mahdi invites them to a party he's hosting. As Isak is ruffling through his closet with nothing but blue jeans on when he hears Even say, "Look how beautiful my boyfriend is." Isak turned around to see what Even was talking about and saw the camera on him. His face flushed, "Babe, stop." He whined as he turned back around to get a shirt.

"Do you like this?" Isak asked pulling out a shirt. Even nodded still filming him, "It all looks good on you."

"Not helping." Isak replied. 

\-----

When they're at the party, Isak leaves with the boys for a while and Even uses that time to smoke and chill a bit. When Even finds Isak again, he's out on the balcony with the boys. Even surprises Isak by wrapping his arms around his waist. The smaller boy looks up to see his boyfriend and smiles, giving a quick kiss to his lips. Even can taste the alcohol on his lips and thinks his man might be drunk.

"You guys are gone for each other." Jonas says shaking his head. Isak nodded his head, and wrapped his arms around Even's arms wrapped around him, "I'm gonna marry him." Isak says proudly. 

And that's when Even knows Isak is drunk because he's never that sappy in front of his friends. And also Isak is not particularly fond of the concept of marriage.

"You going to marry me?" Isak asked looking up at Even, Even went along with it and nodded anyway, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. Even stayed positioned behind Isak as the younger boy bought his hand up to Even's head and continued kissing him. Even pulled away and kissed Isak's cheek, "I'll leave you guys to it." Even said as he left the boys.

An hour later, Jonas is approaching him, interrupting his conversation with a cool dude he just met, "Isak is wasted, he can't even walk." Even apologetically dismissed himself from the conversation and followed Jonas into Mahdi's room.

Eeven walked into the bedroom and saw Isak sitting on the floor, with his back resting against the bed. The boys were standing around helplessly."Isak." Even kneeled down to get Isak's attention. "Isak." The boy groaned and looked towards Even.

"We're leaving, can you stand up?" He asked. Isak nodded as Even pulled him up and as if the boy's legs were jelly, he went collapsing back into the floor, "Jesus, how did he drink this much?" 

The boys muttered, "I dont know's." as Mahdi asked if he needs help. Even shook his head, "You guys can go back to the party, I got him."

"Sure?" Jonas asks and Even nods in confirmation. He eventually gets Isak over his shoulder and leaves the building to get a cab to his place since its much closer than Isak's.

When they arrived at the the front door with Isak's deadweight against his body. He turned his boy's head to look at him, "I need you to be quiet, my parents are sleeping. Okay?" He says seriously.

"Mhmm. I'll be quiet." He says pressing his index finger to Even's lips to demonstrate how he'll be quiet, "They wont even know I'm here." 

When Even unlocked the door and led the way upstairs,he is walking behind  Isak when the boy falls on the staircase, "Fuck Isak." He groaned.

"Im so sorry." Isak said loudly but apologetically. "I didnt mean to, I'll be quiet baby. You can trust me." Isak was so unapologetic and really didn't mean to make noise and Even couldnt be mad at him. Even let Isak go up the stairs and told him to hold onto the railing. When they got to his room, Isak stripped off his clothes in a heartbeat and climbed into bed. 

"Put some pajamas on, my mom will probably come in to say good morning tomorrow." Isak shook his head playfully, "No."

"Please, I dont want to hear it tomorrow." After carrying Isak for a bit, and dealing with carrying his weight and making sure he's quiet, he's just a bit tired and not wanting to hear Isak complain tomorrow. 

Isak ignored Even's comment and pulled him into his bed by the belt loop of his pants, "Sleep time."  Even gave up, took off his jeans and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any ideas you have, comment them


	4. Chapter 4

Isak woke up expecting to feel like shit but he wasn't as hungover as he expected. He stretched out on the bed before he froze, feeling Even's erection pressing into him. He felt the boy grind his hips, and soon heard Even muttering his name repeatedly and moaning softly. He turned his head to look at his boyfriend sleeping.  He smirked knowing that Even was dreaming about him. He wrapped his arm around the back of his head, and softly began kissing Even awake, with several quick pecks. 

The older boy groaned as his eyes fluttered open and smiled seeing Isak looking up at him. Even hadn't realize the state his dick was in until Isak pushed his ass back against Even's erection and the boy let out a soft moan and bit his lip, checking under the covers to see the bulge in his pants. The realization hit as he wiped his tired face,  "I was thinking about you in my sleep."

"I know, you were my moaning my name." Isak said in a way that conveyed he was turned on, as he pushed back against Even again, hinting at him what he wanted. Even was getting the message as he looked down at Isak for confirmation and the boy nodded, his bottom lip tucked in his mouth. Even pulled Isak's hips closer to him so there were no space between their bottom halves and held Isak's face as he kissed his lips.

   
He dove his tongue into his mouth as he tightened his hold on Isak's hips rutting against his boyfriend who was naked from his drunken strip the night before.  
He pulled out the lube from his bedside table, and made a note to get some more as they were running low. After taking his time, opening Isak enough for him. He grabbed a condom,  slipping it on before pulling Isak's body closer to him. As Even pushed in, Isak buried his face in the pillow, biting his lip and gripping onto the pillow case melting into the bed. Even gripped Isak's hips to better control his angle as he kissed the boy's shoulder and the back of his head. Even was getting off on the muffled sounds of Isak's moans hitting the pillow. They were wrapped up in the slow intensity and depth of it all. Isak continued to push hips back against Even's thrust as the boy continued to whimper into the pillow, his breathing picking up. Needing air, Isak turned his head slightly away from the pillow, causing his moans to echo louder and Even whispered for him to quiet down in his ear. Even fucked him a little harder as Isak thought 'fuck it' to Even's demand and let out the moan that was begging to escape his mouth and continued to let out a string of affirmations that was letting Even know that he was fucking him so very well.

Even decided that telling Isak to be quiet isn't going to work, as the boy has the dazed look on his face when he's not exactly coherent so the older boy took things in his old hands, snaking his left arm under Isak's head to cover his mouth, keeping his right hand gripping roughly on Isak's waist, expecting a mark later on.

With Even's hand covering Isak's mouth, Isak held Even's bicep to stabilize himself from completely wriggling all over the bed.

  
Isak felt Even pick up the pace, pounding into him harder. He usually always like speeding up and going a bit intense which Isak thoroughly enjoyed but right now, the slow fuck is exactly what  Isak needed. Even was fucking him harder as the boy yelped in his hand.

  
Isak held Even's hips to signal to him he needed to stop. Even removed his hand a bit, enough for Isak to speak "You okay?"

Isak nodded breathlessly, "I like it slow" He said softly as the boy complied, picking up his ministrations but keeping him slowing, grinding his hips, making sure he was hitting the right spots inside Isak.  
Even stayed moving as he adjusted his upper half to lie on top of Isak, running his hands through his hair to move it out of his face. He layered kisses along his cheek as he whispered sweet nothings into the boy whimpering and falling apart into the bed.  
"Baby " Isak heavily breathed.  
"Hmm?" Even muttered.  
"I---i" he moaned out, trying to catch his breath and find the words to get out. But before he could, Even's bedroom door was opening. Even remained calm and subtle, keeping still as he heard Isak squeal trying to pull away but Even kept his hold on Isak so he didn't move and overreact. He softly whispered a, "Stay still." That all happened in the span of 3 seconds before Even looked over to his mom, "Good morning, Isak is here. He's still sleeping."

She nodded, leaning against the doorframe, "Im happy youre home, Even. I went to the doctor yesterday and we got an update." Even's mood completely changed as he pulled out of Isak, disregarding the smaller boy who bit his lip to prevent any noise at his boyfriend sporadically pulling out. Even immediately sat up in his bed, some of the blanket covering his junk and the rest around a fake sleeping Isak. "What happened?" He asked looking up at his mom, concerned and desperately needing answers, and hopefully good ones.

She looked down paying attention to the peeling doorframe, eyes unfocused on Even, "Baby, it isnt good." She admitted. "I'm not well and I'm going to get really sick."

Even's eyes immediately got watery as his face fell into his hands and shook his head, "Why is this happening?"

Even's mom came to sit down beside him and rubbed his back, kissing his cheek, "It'll be okay sweetie, I'll just need you and dad more than ever now, okay? We'll talk more later with dad." Even nodded, "I love you, I'll take care of you."His mom gave him a tight hug, "When Isak comes down, why dont you guys come and get food?" Even nodded as his mom left, closing the door behind her. The door opened again slightly, "Also baby, I know Isak is awake, it smells like sex in here." Even choked out a sad laugh as his mom finally closed the door.

He pulled the cover off his lower half,to throw the condom out. He turned around to Isak who woke out of his fake sleep and was looking up at Even hesitantly, not knowing what to say or do.  He just held his arms open with a sympathetic look on his face and simply said, "Im so sorry."

Even fell into  Isak's arms as Isak rubbed his back soothingly and continuously kissed Even's cheeks and lips, "It's okay baby, your mom is so strong and she needs you more than ever now. And we'll just be there for her, okay? She has time to get better." After Isak soothed Even enough for him to calm down his crying, the younger boy suggested they at least go downstairs and get some food in them and they did just that. 

 ------------

 

They're walking down the street one day when Isak questions the whole social media thing. They are walking to get food when they're stopped by a guy, "Hey,  are you guys on youtube?"  
Even, of course, happily nodded  
"Wow, this is crazy.  Um i think you're really hot" he said looking at Even and Isak looks up at the boy incredulously. If he apparently watches their videos,  he should know that they're together.  
"Umm thank you. I appreciate it"  
"Do you wanna hang out one day?" Isak jumps in before Even could answer.  
"He's good,  thanks for watching our videos" Isak says as he's walking off, grabbing Even's hands  
"Babe,  slow down. Are you alright?"  
"That guy was flirting with you right in front of me " Isak said annoyed.  
"It's okay,  wasn't going to let anything happen,  trust me" he smiled, enjoying his boyfriend's momentary jealousy.

\----------------  
  
Isak is finally hosting his own live q&a on Instagram much to everyone's demand while Even went out with his friends  
 He clicked go live as he watched hearts go up on the screen and people begin to say how much they loved him and even and soon the questions came in. He began to look at the incoming comments to choose which to answer.  
"How many relationships have you been in before Even?" He read aloud.  
Um nothing technically,  nothing was serious so he's my first" He confessed.   
"Someone else asks how did we get so many followers?" Isak laughed, "Um I really dont know, to be honest,  Even started all of it, it just happened."  
When Isak read the mass amount of intrusive questions,  Isak's cheeks began to flush, "Guys, I'm not answering any sex questions just so you know."  
The intrusive questions dimmed down but were still there  
"Why don't we kiss in our videos?""  
"We do sometimes but its not often because we're making a video" he said obviously. "We kiss enough off camera,  we can go 10 minutes without"  
He read a comment that said,"But we want the kisses!!!"  
Isak giggled and shook his head,  "That's awkward for me though, unless Even kisses me,  I'm not kissing him on camera" he answered truthfully. He was already doing enough even doing this whole social media thing, he didn't have to let the world see _everything._

  
"Favorite thing to do together?" Someone asked.  
"We chill alot at my house and just have a good time,  that's nice. We smoke together sometimes or going to the movies. We both like films, especially Even"  
  
"Do you have a sexual fantasy? Even answered us last time so you should tell us yours" Someone said convincingly.  
"Fine um i dont know,  i uh think something with like strained or something. This is awkward." He said hesitantly as he picked at his skin on his arm, so he had something else to focus on as he spoke.  "Or just like using other things, like--toys" he spat out. "Next question" He followed up immediately.  
"When did i know it was real between me and Even?"  
"Well i knew i wanted it to be real after he went back to his girlfriend after we were still hooking up and I still wanted him. And I knew it real, I think when i met his parents and they were really loving and accepting or when he took me to London for my birthday because he was just so chivalrous that whole trip, it was incredible" he answered, getting a little sappy and carried away with the memory.

  
As he was reading more questions,  trying to pick which to answer, a drunk Even busted through the door, walking over to Isak,pushing him down and roughly kissing him.  
"Babe,  wait" Isak said in between kisses, trying to get away.  
"I'm so horny" Even muttered against his lips, grinding his hips against Isak's.  
"Even " He gently pushed him off and showed him his phone,  "I'm live right now"  
"Oh." Even looked towards the camera, "Well guys, Isak has to go because im horny right now"  
"Even" Isak groaned, facepalming. He leaned down to whisper in his boyfriend's ear,  "Answer some questions with me then I'll give you whatever you want"  
Even nodded as they both faced the screen nonchalantly, seeing comments freaking out about the kiss and how hot they are and amongst the questions, Even saw a "Where did you come from Even?"

  
"Came back from a party with my friends. I'm a little drunk so don't mind me if I seem a little dazed out.

  
"Someone asks how old are we?" Isak read aloud. "Even's 20, I'm 18"  
"Even,  do you know about Isak's sexual fantasy ?" Even read aloud, looking up at Isak with his is brows raised and then looked back at the phone. "I dont,  do you guys know?"  
"I told them because they asked" Isak chimed in before Even read responses.  
"Have your ever told me about whatever it is" Isak shook his head  
"Why not?" Even asked, now ignoring the livestream and focusing on his boyfriend and their communication.   
"Its a fantasy , baby. It doesn't have to happen" Isak trying to calm down Even because it frankly wasn't a big deal and he wouldn't have ever mentioned it if Even was going to react like this.  
"But you want it to" Even challenged.  
He shrugged shaking his head around in a manner conveying it wasn't a big deal,  "I guess, theoretically "  
"You gonna tell me what you want or I have to ask them?" Even looked back at the screen to see people messaging what Isak mentioned earlier. "Is that right?"  
"Can we just turn that off please" Isak said sighing and really, just didn't want this conversation out for so many people to see.  Even told the viewers they're gonna go,  setting Isaks phone aside before climbing on top of him. "Why'd you want to turn it off?" He asking looking down at Isak who looked so small and weak under Even.  
"Because this is a private conversation and also I didnt tell them exactly what I wanted, just relatively." He admitted.

  
"Okay,  so tell me for real." Isak looked down in between their chests and began speaking before Even lifted his head up by his chin to look at him,  "I cant look at you when i say it,  Even"  
"Isak. Just say it" Even pushed impatiently.   
"Okay um I said,  I would like to be strained like um tied down and like not allowed to moan and stuff and not touching myself. And I said toys but i meant like i would like to try dp but not with another person,  just a toy" he confessed, letting out a breath after finally admitting that.  
Even nodded in understanding,  "Is it something you would like to happen or keep it a fantasy"  
"I would like for it to happen, yeah".  
"Then lets make it happen".

"Now?" Isak asked with wide eyes  
Even nodded,  "Where's your dildo?" Even had bought it for Isak one day when him and his family were going out of town.  
Isak answered him and Even got up to get the blue dildo out of the top shelf in his closet and sat on the bed. "I didn't think this would happened so fast." Isak said, a little taken aback at this all happening so fast. His brain was racing and he didn't mentally or even _physically_ prepare for this.

"I got you, its okay. I'll make you feel good." Even said soothingly, leaning in to kiss Isak's inner thighs, up his stomach and to his lips. "Okay?" He asked. Isak shyly nodded, running his hands through Even's hair.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a sucker for angst, okay? Be prepared.Like a little dramatic but anything can be someone's reality.  
> Also, like kind of intense smut right in the beginning so also be prepared.

  
Fast forward about 45min, Isak is ridiculously prepped and lubed up, awaiting Evens next move. "Maybe we should do doggy style , it'll be easier" Isak nodded as he nervously got up, facing his ass to Even, "come on" He used to be nervous in this position, being so open and vulnerable in front of Even, but he was really comfortable and also really horny by now and didn't care about the embarrassment. Even pressed against Isak's rim teasing him when it all hit Isak at once and he choked out a, "I'm nervous babe."  
 Even kissed Isak's back softly and rubbing his hands along his hipbones,"Im nervous too, i dont wanna hurt you "   
"I'll tell you to stop if i need you to" Isak spoke up, leaning up to give Even a quick kiss before returning back on his hands, back arched.

 

Even held his right hand in the arch of Isak's back, keeping him positioned as so with his left hand holding his own cock, focusing on pushing into Isak. Isak sank into the bed, his head and arms sinking into the bed, his cheek pressed to the sheets. Even moved his hips, holding onto Isak by his hip bones, fucking him deep. This position allowed Even to go deep with the angle and hit the right spots inside Isak. Even picked up the dildo after fucking Isak a bit, until he deemed him open enough. Even focused on keeping his cock still as he lubed up the dildo as well and circled it a bit around Isak warning him he was going to push in with the toy. Before doing so, he leaned down to hover over Isak's back, moving his torso a bit to look at Isak's face "Open your eyes."

Isak opened his clenched eyes, looking at his boyfriend staring back at him, "I need you to talk with me during this, okay? I haven't done anything like this and if Im hurting you or if you want more or less or whatever, tell me okay?" He said. "Serr, Isak." The boy nodded and pulled Even closer to kiss his lips, "'Just please." He whimpered and fuck, Even thinks a little pre cum came out upon hearing Isak's voice that desperate for it.

Even sat back up on his knees, his cock never leaving Isak's body as he slowly, very slowly pushed the dildo in Isak, pulling it out, pushing it a little deeper, pulling out a bit, and deeper and he continued these motions as Isak was biting onto his hand and his face completely red and sweat glistening his body trying to take two dicks essentially. Even couldn't go further himself or push the dildo further without completely breaking Isak so he didn't try. But he grinded his hips into Isak, keeping the dildo pressed in.

Even heard Isak weeping and heavy breathing and asked Isak if he was okay. The boy didn't respond and Even called his name again, "Baby, sit up." Isak whimpered in response. He was hearing Even perfectly clear but his mouth and vocal chords and brain weren't working together right now to say anything and his brain and body weren't coordinating to sit up.  Even decided to pull Isak to sit up on his knees himself, but did so slowly knowing he was feeling a lot at the moment. 

Even kept his hands around Isak's waist as his front was pressed to the back of Isak. Isak's head fell back to Even's chest, "Does it feel good?" Even asked.

Isak looked up at Even with lustful and whipped eyes and nodded softly, "Det er for mye*" He choked out.

"You want me to stop?" He asked. Isak immediately wrapped his arm around the back of Even, his hand pressed against Even's ass, keeping him still. "Dont." He demanded. Even wiped Isak's wet face before gently pushing him back down on the bed and began to thrust his hips gently. Isak pushed his hips back in one swift motion to see how it will feel to push back against Even's thrust and fuck, it was all too much being stretched out like this and he feel like he couldn't breathe properly. 

Even spontaneously turned the dildo's vibration on as Isak yelled out, trying to pull away from being overwhelmed but Even held him close. He sat up on his knees to be closer to Even and he balanced himself by keeping one hand on the wall.

"Fuckkk, mhhhrm." He moaned, his head resting against his boyfriend's chest. "You're fucking me so good, baby. Please." He cried out as Even kept still inside Isak and rotated the vibrator inside of him as the boy was gasping for air, scratching against the wall for some grip.

Even was so fucking done watching his boy fall apart like this and hearing his moans and screams and cries and it was really hard for him not to come. He was so wrapped up in his head and the feeling of being inside Isak, he almost missed Isak when he choked out a, "Baby, I need you." It was so soft and quiet, as if Isak lost his voice.

"Whats wrong?" Even asked concerned. "I need you to kiss me. Kysee" He replied desperately and Even did just that, kissing Isak like his life depended on it, moaning into Even's mouth and biting his bottom lip. 

"Watching you like this is going to make me come." Even said. Isak nodded aggressively, "Cum, please. Come inside me." He begged. 

"As soon as you come." The older boy replied. "Then fuck me." Isak said looking up at Even. "Fuck me hard." He whimpered. Even threw the dildo aside and turned Isak around to lie on his back on the bed. He grabbed his legs, pulling him closer and lying his legs over his shoulders. He pushed back in and pounded into Isak's hole. The boy's mouth remained agape, his eyes trained on Even, his hands holding onto Even's thigh, his toes clenching and his back arching as Even fucked him hard like his life depended on it. 

"Holy shit baby." He screamed as he clawed at Even's thigh, his back arching more, he was practically off the bed. His stomach began contracting and Even watched, knowing that was the sign that Isak was about to let go. Even grabbed the vibrator quickly, turning it on and pressing it against Isak's rim as the boy cried, as he came hard, his cum shooting everywhere as he heaved, his stomach contracting, screaming  Even's name, trying to get a grip on reality. As Even was getting close to cumming himself, he ripped off the condom and moved his hips up to come closer to Isak's chest as he came on it and his chin but the younger boy was too gone to notice.

Isak was collapsed on the bed, in subspace looking wrecked. His curls were all over the place, drenched in sweat, his entire body covered in sweat and cum and some soft bruises from Even's hold on him. Even leaned down to kiss Isak's cheek to bring him back to him, "Come back to me baby, are you okay?" The younger boy stayed quiet, eyes closed and mouth shut.

"Isak, open your eyes for me. Let me know you're okay. Come on." He said rubbing his thumb along his cheek. Soon Isak's eyes fluttered open and Even smiled down at the motionless, tired boy. Even wiped Isak's face clean as he continued to stare at him, "How are you feeling?" He asked after waiting a bit for Isak to settle down and his breathing to return to normal.

Isak lazily gestured for Even to get closer and he softly kissed his lips, "That was so good, Even. I love you."

\-------------------------

Later that day, Isak had plans to meet up with the boys, he was going to cancel to recover but Magnus wanted to go out and do something because his birthday was coming up, and he wasn't going to bail. He took a shower with Even as the taller boy cleaned him up gently and he got dressed. Even told Isak he was going to visit his mom and Isak nodded, kissing his lips, thanking him for earlier and left.

The boys had just finished bowling and eating pizza and wings and drinking beers and were sitting down by a body of water chatting.

"Yeah, I mean she is actually deeper than she seems. We talk about a lot of deep stuff, I'm just like chilling man. She's amazing." Magnus explained about Vilde, he was proud and the boys were happy for him.

"We actually watched your livestream earlier." Magnus nodded, raising his brows up at Isak.

"What? You guys watch me and Even?" That's when all the boys nodded and chimed in, "We make a day of it."

Isak shook his head embarrassingly, "That's a little weird." Isak says scratching his head.

"Anyway, that's not why I bought it up. Um--I just man--so um we were watching the stream and how you were talking about your fantasy."

"Oh faen." Isak's held fell into his palmed hands. It just occurred to him what the livestream was about earlier. He forgot that was the whole reason he got fucked so good today but thats besides the point. 

"Dude, its fine. We dont care but I mean--so I'm guessing it happened. Your fantasy, right?" Magnus asked. Magnus filled the boys in earlier on what he was talking about now so they were aware of the conversation that was going to commence.

"Why are you asking me this, Mag?" He asked.

"Did it happen, Isak?" He asked insisting.

Isak contained his flushed cheeks and nodded, "Yeah." He muttered.

"So Even's a good boyfriend, huh?" Mahdi asked. There was something about the tone of their voices that was tripping Isak up and making him suspicious. 

"What the fuck is up with you guys?" He asked, looking between all three of them, "Whats going on?" He said, the frustration being heard in his voice.

Magnus and Mahdi were looking at Jonas not so subtly signaling he should be the one to say something.

Jonas looked at the boys then at Isak who was annoyingly waiting someone to fucking speak up.

"Okay um so clearly Even didnt know what you wanted earlier and he found out and gave it to you, right? Didn't take much convincing." Jonas asked. "Yeah and so what?" Isak questioned.

"Um remember when we out to eat and we were all watching Even's livestream and he mentioned his own fantasy and um--it's been a while Isak and you haven't given it to him and it seems like Even is really generous in bed and you're--I dont know. You get what I'm saying man?" Jonas asked.

Isak's eyes were scowling at Jonas, "  No I don't, What the fuck? Im so confused where this is coming from. Did Even talk to you or something? Am I not doing enough for him in bed?" He asked, his eyes flickering between the three boys.

The boys looked between each other again and Isak stood up, fucking pissed, "What the fuck? Are you all mute? Speak up and tell me what the fuck is going on." Isak's voice inclined.

Jonas spoke up again, with the same montone voice, "So um I spoke to him, it wasn't necessarily about you, we were just chatting and it came up but I think maybe you should be more open you know--making sure he's being pleased too."

"What did he say?" He asked a little more calmly knowing this didn't come out of nowhere but apparently Even is the one who bought it up. 

"I just think you should talk to him. Or try to do something he likes." Mahdi said.

"Guys, his fantasy is public sex,  I'm not doing that." He insisted and Jonas just told Isak to talk to him on his own.

Around 22:00, Isak returned home and unlocked his front door, seeing Even, Linn and Eskild chatting and laughing on the living room floor. He smiled at the them and waved, giving Even a kiss. 

"Had fun with the boys?" Eskild asked. Isak nodded and focused his attention on Even, "Can we go in my room?" Even nodded, said good night to Isak's roommates and followed Isak into the bedroom. 

Even fell back into the bed, resting his right hand on his lower abs as Isak took his outerwear off, and sat down on the bed facing Even, "So um is there something you want to tell me?" Isak asked, cutting to the chase as Even looked back at him confused, brows furrowed.

"Hello to you too." He joked. "And um, I dont think so---why?" He asked looking up at Isak.

Isak nodded, hiding his frustration, "So you don't tell want to tell me that you dont enjoy having sex with me?"

Even looked up at Isak confused and as if he had four heads, "Where the hell did you hear that and why would you think that?" He asked sitting up, offended that Isak would even think of such an absurd theory because it couldn't be further from the truth.

"So you didn't tell Jonas that you didn't like whatever we were doing, you wanted something more from this. And you decided to tell my best friend, instead of me, the guy you're fucking. What the fuck, Even?"

Even realized what was happening and the realization set in as he let out a deep breath, "That was a private conversation." 

"So it's true?" Isak asked with wide, wet eyes. It wasn't even about the sex really. It was the fact that Isak didn't know how long this was going on. His boyfriend didn't even tell him, he had to find out from someone else, and he just felt like this was a all a damn lie and deception like what else in their relationship he was dissatisfied with that he wasn't telling Isak.

"Listen, it sounds completely wrong taken out of context. I didn't say I don't enjoy sleeping with you, okay? That is not true at all." Even explained.

"Then what did you say, Even?" He asked desperately. "I'm so fucking mad at you right now but I'm so hurt and upset that you didn't tell me."

"Jonas is a asshole, first of all, I told him to keep it between me and him. We were just talking and you came up and we just like were talking about things, and he was joking and asked did we finally have outdoor sex or whatever and I laughed and told him no, that you would never do that. You're very hesitant about stuff with sex and he asked me was I satisfied enough and I said yes." Putting emphasis on the _yes_. "I just said there's other things I would like to try but I know you wouldn't want to so I have to let go of it but it would be nice. Okay? I didn't say I don't like having sex with you, those words never came out of my mouth. I am more than satisfied, Isak. " He explained. "And I told him not to tell you because I knew something like this would happen and also I didn't want you to feel pressure at all to do something you're not comfortable with. I'm fine with the way things are." 

Isak played with the ruffled sheets, hearing Even's explanation and nodded in understanding when he finished. "I'm sorry I'm not comfortable doing new things, I feel so bad."

Even shook his head aggressively, "This is exactly why I didn't want him to say anything. Babe, do not feel sorry.  It's totally okay, if I didn't want this, I wouldn't be here right now, okay? I want you." He said lovingly as the younger boy nodded. "We'll have outdoor sex one day in the future." He said playfully trying to lighten the mood.

Even giggled and wrapped his around Isak's neck, pulling him down to lie on the bed with him as he pecked his lips, "I actually did want to talk to you about something though."

 Isak nods urging him to continue, his face buried into Even's chest, appreciating the boy's good smell.

Even cleared his throat, running his fingers through Isak's hair. "So you know I went to my mom's today and we talked and stuff. You know she's not well and she's not really feeling any better.  She actually doesn't think she's going to live very long. And um--she told me she really wanted something before she died and um, she really wants grandchildren." He said hesitantly.   
Isak looked up at Even with a smirk on his face, "Yeah, we'll give her grandkids in like 10 years"  
"Babe,  she means soon like within the next year or two"  
Isak's eyes face hardened as he realized Even was actually seriously, "You're kidding, right? "Even, I'm not having a child now. I'm only 18"  
Even nodded, "I know,  I told her that but umm she's sick,  she just wants to have grandkids before she dies " Even said trying to get Isak to understand where he was coming from. He know it was a lot to ask, it's not something you just spring up to your boyfriend like asking him what he wants for dinner. But they are about to be together for three years, they are committed, they talk about their future a lot and like it's his mother's dying wish. He'd jump in front a truck if that's what made her happy.

  
Isak's mouth fell agape, like a fish out of water, trying to find the words to respond properly as he sat up, "Babe, I just dont understand how you can put me in a position like this? Im going to seem like an ass if i say no. Do you want kids now?" He asked because he thought they were on the same page and wanting to actually live their own lives before settling down or doing anything. He didn't think Even wanted children especially only at 20, so maybe they weren't as good as communicating as he presumed. 

  
"Not necessarily but if my mom wants them and doesnt think she'll live long, I'll like to have kids for her" He answered truthfully. "Isak, I dont really know, I just want to make her happy."  
Isak honestly couldn't believe this conversation was even coming up right now, "And what happens when she's gone?  We'll be 19 and 21 with a child and no money?'  
Even caressed Isak's forearm trying to calm him down, "You know I can handle ot financially and Im inheriting most of my mom's money,  we'll be okay"  
Isak looked like he was about to cry. He felt like such an ass right now but this was just like a little out of reach, a little unreasonable, "I--i cant. I just, I'm not going to be a dad for someone else. Especially when I haven't even lived my life yet. "

  
Even sighed,  "Not even for my mom? Who has done nothing but love and support you?".  
"Even stop " Isak said getting out of bed, utterly annoyed. "You're not guilting me into being responsible for another fucking life at my age. Its not happening. Im sorry,  end of conversation" he said walking out of his room, slamming the door behind him.   
  
Even sighed and got up to follow Isak. He didn't expect the conversation to go like this. Isak may have been a little on edge from the earlier conversation but he just didn't understand why he was freaking out like this. Even got up to go into the living room and saw Isak with his face buried in his hands, sitting on the couch

Even remained standing, as he spoke up, "I know that was a lot to spring on you and im sorry. But i just don't want my mom to die knowing I could of done something to make her happier"  
Isak looked up at Even, "I get that babe,  I do. But its not like you're paying for her to go on a cruise of a lifetime,  you want to have a baby,  who you need to look after for at least 18 years  and on top of that,  you're asking me to do it with you. Its a big commitment I'm not ready for"  
Even nodded in understanding. He knew he couldn't push Isak so he dropped it  "Okay,  I'll just tell her"  
"Don't make me seem like an ass, i would if I was older, just not now " Even nodded and kissed his lips. He wasn't upset, he frankly just didn't know how to tell him mom,  "I'm going to go home for a bit and I'll talk to her "  
Isak nodded pulling Even back by his arm,  "I love you" he said looking up at him with innocent eyes.  
"Love you too, I'll call you"

  
Isak nodded as Even left the house. When Even arrived home, he walked up the stairs, into his parents room to see his his dad rubbing his mom's back

"What's wrong?" Even asked, immediately concerned.   
"Nothing,  she's alright" Even ignored the lies his dad was telling him,  "I need to talk to her" He said, wanting their privacy. .  
His dad left the, room as Even took his place, leaning down to give his mom a loving hug as he spoke up "I talked to isak, mom. About what you asked"

  
Her eyes widened with excitement and Even really didn't want to see that look go away. He hated disappointing his mother.  
"Will i have grandbabies?"  She asked with puppy dog eyes, too elated for Even to even process.  
Even sighed and shook his head, caressing her arm,  "Not now,  mom. Isak isn't ready. Maybe a couple years. I'm sorry"   
She nodded slowly and swallowed the lump in her throat, "I might not be here in a couple years,  Ev"  
"Mom,  don't say that and I cant force him to want a baby now."

She nodded, caressing  Even's cheek, "I just really want to be here to see you when you have kids, sweetie."

Even nodded in understanding, completely getting where his mom was coming from. She was asking out of fear. She just wanted to fit the rest of her years and expectations of her life into what she had left but it's hard to do that when other people are affected in those plans.

"You have to understand that we're still kids and we're not ready, especially him. I love you but we can't commit to something like a child right now, mom. I would if I could but I can't do it without Isak."  
She nodded in understanding, relaxing into the bed, "Okay,  I just really wanted one"  
"Keep fighting and when you're better and 5 years from now,  you'll have a grandchild, okay?" She nodded and smiled, kissing Even's cheek, "You're the best, Ev. Love you,  don't know what I would do without you"  
"Love you too" He replied as he left the room, closed the door behind him and tried to hold back his tears, as he sank to the floor. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er for mye=Too much


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys are intense with the dislike of the baby discussion.  
> One, let's keep in mind, this is my story and it is not geared to meet everyone's expectations but my own.  
> Two, Even suggesting the possibility of a child for his dying mother is not unreasonable or ooc. There is no telling how someone will react when dealing with a death and simply because you cannot imagine him acting this way, doesn't mean he wouldn't. Death and people's coping mechanisms are subjective.  
> Three, This chapter should clear a lot of confusion up so enjoy.

Even stayed at his parents' house for two nights after that to get his thoughts and head together. He wasn't well, he felt a slight spiral of his mind and thought he was on a verge of an episode but he wasnt, he was reasonably coping with the possibility of his mother dying. 

He had limited contact with Isak, and by limited, he meant none. Though the last time he saw him, they ended things on a relatively good note, he just didn't feel right and needed time for himself. So he took time.

That being said, that doesnt take away from the fact that he felt incredibly bad and empathetic when Isak kept texting him and he couldn't bring himself to reply. 

_Isak: how did it go?_

_Isak: is everything okay?_

_Isak: i tried calling you,  answer. Im worried_

_Isak: is this about our conversation? Fuck you for being a child about this_

_Isak: i didnt mean that, baby.  im sorry and i love you. Just please let me know youre okay and alive._

As Even was fighting battles within his head, Isak decided to confront Jonas about the bullshit and conspiracy he started with his misinformation. 

They met up outside of Jonas's place and sat on the steps, "What's up?" Jonas asked 

"I spoke to Even about what you told me. First, he was mad because it was supposed to stay between you and him. And second,you completely misunderstood everything he said."

"Nei Isak, you're my bro and he's my bro too but ya know I need to look out for you too. And i mean he told me information that can help better your relationship, why wouldn't I want you to know?"

Isak shook his head. He knew Jonas was coming from a good place but he wasnt understanding why Isak felt the way he did. "Jonas, you know me. Im confident but being in a relationship is still something Im learning and like when you told me that, it fucking hurt because Even and I are so fucking close and in love and we talk so openly about everything and the fact he told you that he wasn't getting what he wanted out of sex. It made me feel like Im not doing my part. And i know he does a lot for me, Jonas. I dont need you or anyone else to remind me how great he is but he understands why im not comfortable with certain things and the way you explained it made it seem like he was complaining but I think he was just informing you since you asked. We talked about it and I think we're okay but I'd like to not second guess if Im good enough for him, so just please dont intrude, okay?"

Jonas processed everything Isak said and nodded in understanding, "I just wanted you guys  to be okay, I thought there was a miscommunication between you guys and telling you would help but I guess it did the opposite. " he chuckled realizing how ridiculous and easily this could have been avoided. 

Isak nodded and laughed as well, "But I appreciate you looking out for us though it didnt go how you planned."

"Of course bro, we're always trying to look out for you?" 

"So hows things with Terese?" And things were back to how they usually were with Jonas. Chill. 

 --------

On Tuesday , Even has no choice but to talk to Isak since he'll most likely run into him and he took Monday off.

Isak has been going around all day with an eye out for his boyfriend who has been so MIA lately, Isak is a little scared and hes been trying to be chill and hide the fear from his friends. But the longer, they go without speaking,  the harder it gets to pretend there's nothing wrong. 

Isak is in the school locker room during his gym period. He left to "use the bathroom" as he went on his phone and was getting instagram notifications back to back. 

He did have an account but didn't use it much. He went online and checked where the notifications were coming from and realized Even posted a photo of him. 

He clicked on it reading the caption, 

A lot of you think Isak and I have a perfect relationship and we don't. No couple does. You have to understand that and not expect things to go as you expect. This boy is an absolute dream and i can never describe in any language how much i care for him and how much he means to me and how much i live to see that smile on his face. He's the man of my fucking dreams even when things aren't well. I hope he knows life is so hard and i try everyday to find a reason worth living,  being human is hard,  having mania is hard, having a sick mom is very hard  but being without you makes it infinitely harder. And in every universe,  i need you. I love you,  Isak

Isak was sobbing into his hand after reading the post. He realized all the notification were from fans reposting the photo and tagging him. He wiped his face and got himself together as he heard the hallways filled with chatty kids, realizing it was time for the next class He changed into his regular clothes and he left the room.

He ran into Even's friend , Akkim in the hallway and stopped him. "Is Even in school today?" The boy was evidently in a rush because he kept walking and yelled out a "yes" in passing. Isak let out a sigh of relief, elation and nerves at the response.

Isak looked all over the school for Even and found him near his locker, which he should have thought to look in the first place. The halls were clearing out but there was some people hanging around the halls. Isak hands were sweaty and he didnt know why. He was going to talk to his boyfriend of almost 3 years like get it the fuck together, Isak. 

He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans as he walked up to Even who was facing his opened locker. He called his name and the boy turnd around, seeing  Isak and giving him a weak smile

"Isak, im sorry for ignori---" Isak immediately slammed his lips to Even's, shutting him up by kissing him. He held his face in his hands, pouring his apologies and I love you's into the kiss, before pulling back, pecking Even's lip, who did not hesitate to speak his mind. 

"Isak,  I'm so sorry. Im sorry for ignoring you, im sorry for talking to Jonas about our private life and Im sorry for pressuring you to do something you didnt want to do. I needed time to myself the past couple days and Isak, im hurting so bad." He said his eyes began to glaze over from tears and and eyes turning red. "My mom is getting sicker and weaker everyday and i cant take it. And i know suggesting having a child is crazy. I dont want a child now either isak but shes my mom and it was a moment of maybe i can save her. The woman who gave me life and has does nothing but love and support me through everything. I wouldnt be alive if it wasn't for her. And she always talked about grandbabies as I was growing up and she couldnt wait until I had kids. She planned this out my whole life and i just wanted to make her happy because she has done nothing but do that for me and Im not saying that to guilt or pressure you but i want you to understand where im coming from. Isak, if i act out, or do something irrational,  im just really not dealing well and need a way to cope. And i just i need you to be there and understand that. I just need you so bad right now, Issy"  Both boys were silently crying by the time Even finished speaking. Even has tears streaming down his face as he hid his face into Isak's neck. 

Isak ran his fingers through Even's hair, consoling him, "Baby, think about all the times you were scared. So scared and the times you thought you wouldn't make it. You are still here, Even. You have made it through all the hardest times when you thought you wouldn't and thats fucking amazing and you are so strong. Im here for you and you dont have to hide your emotions and act like it doesn't hurt. I know it does and I'm here for you, we will get through this together and I will be here as long as you need me, okay?" He said giving kisses to Even's head as the boy stayed in Isak's arms.  Isak gently removed Even's face from the crevice of his neck. He softly wiped Even's tears and eskimo kissed him as their noses stayed pressed together, soaking in each other's silence. "Do you want to skip next class?" Isak asked. Even nodded as Isak took Even's hand and led him outside so they can get away for a bit and go to a nearby park. 

Both boys sat down on a bench as Isak lied his legs on top of of Even's thighs, sitting sideways on the bench, pressed closed to Even. "I also am so sorry that I wasn't as understanding as I should have been last week. I didnt even think about what you were going through." He apologized.

Even nodded and pulled Isak close to him kissing his lips. He dived his tongue into Isak's mouth, his hand pressed to the back of Isak's head and intensely kissed him, sucking softly on his bottom lip. He continued to make out with his boy before Isak pulled back, taking a breath. "We haven't spoke much. What have you been doing the past couple of days?" Isak asked. 

"I've just been staying at home, spending time with my mom but also most of time, alone. Just been sleeping and drawing and stuff. Trying to deal with it all." He answered. "How have you been?" He asked rubbing his hand along Isak's thigh.

"I've been okay, spoke with Jonas and that was good, we're okay. And just been hanging with the boys, I was worried about you but I was trying to remain calm. But other than that, things are good. I also really loved your instagram post." He smiled, kissing Even's cheek.

Even smiled proudly, "I just didn't know if I would be able to express to you in person everything I wanted to say so I figured I would that do that too."

Isak nodded, "I loved it. We should film a video soon, I think it'll be fun, get things back to normal with us , yeah?" 

"Let's film one now." He suggested as he pulled out his phone and put on the selfie cam and held up the camera, "Hey guys." Even introduced and Isak smiled at the camera, moving his legs off of Even's lap to move closer to him to get in frame. 

"So it's been a bit since we uploaded a video. And I know a lot of you were concerned with the instagram post, but we're okay. Right?" He asked looking down at Isak. Isak looked up at Even and happily nodded, resting his head against his shoulder. 

"I'm dealing with a lot at home and there was just miscommunication and we spoke and we're so good now. So you guys can breathe again."  He laughed, wrapping his arm around Isak. "Tell the people what you have been up to." Even said, looking to Isak. He was still looking up at Even while he was speaking prior and was so in love with Even. He was a dream to look at but they hadn't spoken in a couple days and things were already getting back to normal and he was just so happy, he felt the feeling of elation and pride in his stomach and he had nothing but gratitude for this moment and universe right now. 

He turned his head to the camera, the question knocking him out of his head and shrugged, his gaze focused on the swing nearby, "Nothing really, we have been chilling, our 3 year anniversary is coming up, ready for the school year to end. We are just trying to get through it all, taking it minute by minute." He said smiling up at Even who pecked his lips.

"So this was a little update for you all, we will back soon with a regular video but just wanted to let you guys know why we have been distant from the internet. But things are good, we're good. And there's nothing to worry about. We got this." He said confidently, saying bye to the camera. As he went to stop the video and lock his phone, Isak turned Even's face to look at him and kissed his lips softly, "I'm so in love with you, so happy you are in my life." He said honestly. It's all he was thinking about for the time they were in this park. Even's face flushed, his eyes filled with love and kissed him again, "I'm glad we're okay." 

They knew things were good between them. They have been through a journey to say the least in only two and a half years but things were on a solid ground. They had a lot of obstacles and always constant barriers showing up in their way but they knew how to talk it out with time because they know their need to be with each other overpowered any impediment that could ever intrude on their relationship. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff  
> and then a bit of kinky sex at the end.

Fast forward a month, Even and Isak's 3rd year anniversary is approaching this upcoming Sunday. During their first year of dating, they agreed that Even would do Valentine's Day and Isak would do anniversaries so they never planned things during the same day, resulting in a conflict. 

Isak warned Even to stay off a social media for the week approaching their anniversary. Isak was planning a lot but the biggest was having their first meetup. Even was so into the interactions online and he could have easily just made it a day about them, but he thought it'd be a bigger surprise and more breathttaking moment if he involved their viewers as well. He posted it online that it was a surprise and was doing it for their anniversary and asked people to let them know if they were for sure coming and got a multitude of comments and was content with the responses. 

On Thursday, Isak and Even were filming the [draw something on me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H73LXPtWKaM) video. It was a small trend going around inspired by the app that was viral several years ago entitled, Draw Something. The premise of the challenge was to have your partner draw something on your chest and you are blindfolded the whole time and have to guess what the drawing is of. 

The boys start the video off shirtless sitting in two chairs in Isak's room as Even introduces the video, "Hello everyone, we're back and we are going to be doing the Draw Something On Me video, it looked really fun and I mean any excuse for us to get our shirts off, I'm keen on. So Isak is going to go first? Okay?" Even asked confirming and Isak happily agreed as he reached for their nearby bandanna, wrapping it around Even's eyes.

"Mhmm, I like you doing this to me." He joked pinching Isak's nipples as Isak laughed and pushed Even's hands away. 

"Calm yourself." He said as he went to sit on his knees in front of Even who was still sitting in the chair. "Okay, so the thing Im going to try to draw is an umbrella." He said mouthing the word umbrella so the audience was aware of his intention but letting Even remain oblivious. 

"Ready babe?" Isak asked as he sat up on his knees, pushing Even's legs apart to get between them and get comfortable as he pulled out a blue erasable marker. 

Isak began to draw the bottom of the umbrella first with intent of throwing Even off and the boy immediately guessed, "a stick."

"Nei, you think I'd make it that easy?" Isak asked as he drew the curve of the umbrella handle. He went up to draw the fabric of the umbrella and colored it in to throw him off some more. He put little rain drops around Even's chest and over his nipple to tease him a bit before pulling back, "Okay, Im done." Isak said pulling away, proud of his work.

"Is it a lollipop?" Even asked. "Nei, why do you say that?"

"Um I felt the stick and then something big at the top." He answered.

"Ikke det, baby. One more guess." 

Even made a thinking face and bought his hands down to his chest to feel the outline before Isak reached to move Even's hands, "That's cheating." He whined.

"Fine fine, I don't know. Can I see it?" Isak let go of Even's hand as the boy reached up to remove the blindfold and looked down at his chest, "Faen, I was going to guess that, I swear."

"Yeah, yeah." Isak said rolling his eyes as he got up and sat in the chair, looking up at Even, "One point for me, I'm ready for another. lets go." He smiled cockily as the older boy leaned down to peck Isak's lips before tying him up.

"Don't make it intricate, I know you're an artist but go easy on me a little." Isak said as Even rejected his request, "You said you're going to get another point, I can't let that happen." 

Isak groaned as he heard Even whispering to the camera and then showed a picture of what he was going to draw which was 3 kids jumping on a trampoline.

"Okay, ready?" Even smiled, pushing  Isak's legs apart as he got closer to the younger boy. "For some reason, I don't trust you in the position while I'm blindfolded." Isak suddenly said.

"Nei?" Even said playfully. Hvorfor?" 

"Because you're--" And Isak squealed upon feeling Even squeeze his junk as the boy's cheeks got flushed. "That's why." He groaned. "You're the worst, now draw."

"I love you too." Even cooed as he grabbed his markers and began drawing along Isak's chest. Being as it was very intricate and he needed to fit an entire trampoline and three people on Isak's smaller chest,  Even pushed down Isak's pants a little to give more room as Isak bit his lip softly to keep calm knowing Even was testing him. 

Soon Even finished the drawing and he told Isak to guess. The boy was thinking and immediately said "people on a trampoline."

Even's jaw dropped as he looked at the camera and back at Isak, "I did not spend all the time just for you to guess in 2 seconds. How did you know that?" He questioned.

Isak took off the blindfold and confessed, "The blindfold wasn't tight enough, I looked down by accident and saw it while you were doing it."

"And you didn't tell me?"

Isak shrugged, "Now I'm the winner." He giggled. 

"Nei nei nei." Even said getting up and sitting down on the chair next to Isak, "Guys, we'll need a rematch soon because Isak is a cheater."

"Nei." Isak laughed sitting on Even's lap to block the boy from view, "I won guys, dont listen to him." Even had his arms wrapped around Isak's waist trying to move the boy as the younger boy pushed back against them as they laughed and fought for the spotlight on camera.

"Even's a sore loser, it's okay. I'm the king, we'll see you soon." Isak said running up to the camera, stopping the film and turning it off as Even immediately picked up the boy, pushing him to the floor and hovered on top of him, "You are such a cheater."

Isak laughed and shook his head, "Even if I didn't guess, I still would have won from the first round." He said surely. 

"Whatever." Even said sticking his tongue out as Isak as the younger boy pulled Even down to kiss his lips and wrap his legs around his waist.  After making out for a bit, Even pulled back, "Our anniversary is in three days."

"Mhmm." Isak said smiling.

"What are we doing?"  Even asked. Isak shook his head, "Can't tell you." He stood up and grabbed the camera, taking the SD card. "I'm going to go edit the video and upload it since you're not allowed online. Okay?" 

Even nodded and let Isak do his thing.

\----------------

On Sunday, Isak wakes up before Even to pick up the breakfast he ordered in. Even was usually the romantic one and it was rare for Isak to be overly endearing but he was happy he got the chance to on their anniversaries. He went to his front door and picked up the delivery as he took the food out of the cartons and put it out on plates. They had some flatbread, eggs, fruit, slices of cheese and smoke salmon. He knew he wasn't rather the best at cooking so he resorted to getting breakfast as their favorite breakfast place. 

After Isak made them cups of coffee and plates of food, Isak walked into his room, closing the door softly with his foot and placed the food on his bedside table. He climbed on top of Even who was still sleeping and kissed Even's cheek. Even groaned and his eyes fluttered open as he caught Isak's eye. The curly blond looked down at Even and raised his brows, "It's Sunday. Happy Anniversary, baby." Even pulled him down for a quick kiss as he stretched with Isak still sitting on top of him.

"It smells good, did you cook?" Even asked.

Isak shook his head, "I wish I did to be romantic but I ordered." He said reaching out to give Even his plate. Even sat up and thanked Isak, giving him another kiss, "Happy Anniversary." The boys ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence. 

After a couple of hours of kissing, talking and blowjobs, Isak told them they needed to head out. They showered, and prepared themselves for the day. Even questioned where they were going so he knew what to wear and Isak told him don't worry about it he handed Even a full bag. 

Even looked at Isak squinting his eyes suspiciously as he opened the bag and saw clothes in it and Even chuckled, "For today?"

Isak nodded as Even pulled out the clothes in the bag. He got Even a pink button down that he thought would look good in, with some black jeans and a fitted cap. The boy changed in the bathroom and came out ready to go as Isak proudly and fondly kissed, "You look so handsome."

Even smiled, "Thank you for the clothes." Isak nodded as they left and they hopped on the nearby bus to go to their destination.

 The boys were cuddled on the bus, talking and soaking in each other's presence. They were extra affectionate and passionate today and couldn't get enough of each other but were trying not to be so publicly obnoxious about their love. 

Isak rung the bell for the bus stop as they got off the bus and Isak led them in the direction their plans were. Isak held Even's hand as they walked into the park and Even was awfully confused as he looked around, "What are we doing here? It's crowded today."

Isak nodded as Even realized they were getting closer to the crowd of about 120 relatively, "Is there an event going on today?" Isak ignored Even's question as they heard some squeals and hi's as they approached the crowd and Isak waved. Even looked at Isak confused and back to the crowd, "Do you know them?"  Isak immediately pulled out his phone to record. 

As they got closer, the crowd suddenly erupted in a, "Happy Anniversary, Even. We love you." 

Even's eyes widened in confusion and in awe as he looked at Isak and at the crowd and back at Isak, his mouth agape. "Are those our viewers?"

Isak smiled and nodded as Even looked at Isak fondly as if he was about to cry and hugged  Isak, "Oh my god, baby. Thank you, I cant believe this many people came. I love you so much." Even mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too." Isak said as Even pulled away and said hi to the crowd. He suggested everyone sit down on the grass in a circle so they can all chat and get to know each other and maybe get photos later, if people wanted. 

Several people wished the boys a happy anniversary as they all chatted and Even chimed in to create more of a group conversation, "So guys, I know you know us a bit but can we go around and you guys just introduce yourselves." As everyone got to know about each other, Isak chimed in, "I have a question for you all. I dont know if you know, you probably do but Even started the instagram and youtube and it kind of just took off but I really want to know why you guys watch because I really don't get it." He chuckled "Like what's so interesting about us?" He asked.

One person hesitantly raised their hand and Isak laughed, "You can just say it, this isn't a classroom." The person nodded and if Isak remembers correctly, the girl's name was Anne.

"I think you guys are just really cute together and it seems less perfected than other couples. You guys dont try too hard for photos or youtube, at least thats what it seems. It all looks very natural which is cool. "A few others verbally agreed.

A younger boy spoke up as well, "I'm not out to my parents, I'm only 13 and I watch a lot of gay couples online and you two help me a lot. Just seeing you happy with each other"

Isak nodded in understanding, "Take your time with coming out. It took me a while too, there's no rush."

Another boy chimed in, "I watch you guys because it seems like you're so different like  Even seems really raw and outspoken and you seem shy about some stuff and its a cute balance and nice to watch."

Others answered Isak's question as Even thanked all of them for being so sweet and let them know how much he appreciated them and wished them luck on their own journeys with their identities. After being there for another hour, the boys began to take pictures with their viewers and make videos for some of the attendees' friends who couldn't make the meetup due to timing or living in a different country. That took about another hour or so  Isak and Even thanked them again as they said goodbye to the crowd. Isak got a cab to go to their next place which was a bit of a drive, so they hopped in the car. "What did you think?" Isak asked. 

"They're all so cool and so lovely. I'm so happy right now and there were so many people. It's nice to see we're helping people too." Isak agreed, "I didn't know how many people were watching us to help them when they're struggling, you know? I mean we're making silly videos but I guess they impact people."

Even nodded as he bought Isak closer to him and intensely kissed his boy as it took Isak a second to respond due to the spontaneity but he whimpered as he kissed Even back. After some time, the driver was giving them the price as Isak pulled back from Even, catching his breath. He wiped his mouth as he pulled out his card and paid for the ride.

As they hopped out the cab, Isak took Even's hand and they walked into a secluded area surrounded by tons of trees and flowers and nature at every angle. They soon pulled up to a flatground area which had a somewhat plywood bed base with loads of blankets and pillows and a bag nearby the bed and lights hung around the trees and bedbase and some sunflowers which Isak immediately picked up and handed it to Even.

"Faen Isak, you're going to make me cry. You're too fucking sweet." He said as he licked his lips, trying to take in the picture in front of him. "Im so grateful for you." Isak snapped a picture of Even in this very moment before he wrapped his arms around Even from the back as he pressed his face into Even's back, and began walking guiding Even to the bed. 

Isak took Even's hat and jacket off and Isak took his own jacket off. They took their shoes off and sat in the bed as Isak leaned over to grab the bag. Even was focused on the sun that was setting and appreciating  Isak's incredible timing with it all. 

Isak pulled out some sandwiches with extra cardamom on his and fruit and homemade cookies and some drinks. 

"What?" Isak asked looking up at Even who was staring at him as he was setting up the food.

Even shook his head and kissed Isak's neck, "I'm so in love." Isak proudly displayed a huge smile as he allow Even to make art on his neck with his mouth. Isak played with the ends of Even's hair and whimpered softly as Even sucking on his neck before the older boy pulled back proudly, "Love marking you. Okay, I'm hungry." He said as he picked up one of the sandwiches Isak made and the boys began eating and chatting.

"I told everyone what I was doing for you today." He said taking a moment to swallow the bite of his sandwich. "And they literally all physically cringed at how sappy we are. But then they realized it was actually sweet. And then Vilde was so keen on me filming it, but I figured it could just stay between us Besides some of the meetup." 

Even nodded, "That was a good decision, the whole video would be me shocked the whole time and telling you I love you." Isak laughed as he cuddled into Even as they continued to eat.

As they were cuddling on the bed, with most of the food gone and the rest tucked away, Isak looked up to  Even with his arms wrapped around him, "So this is all really sweet and amazing and I'm happy you're enjoying it but there's another reason I bought you here."

Even nodded encouraging Isak to continue. Isak played with the delicate chain that graced Even's neck as he spoke up, "I was thinking we can have sex here."

Even tried to keep himself from smiling as he lifted Isak's head up with his index finger so the boy was looking at him, "Are you doing that for me or because you want to?"Isak was well aware of Even's fantasy and had originally been opposed to it so Even wanted to confirm that it wasn't just for his sake.

"It is for you but I also am keen on it a bit. I mean this a nice place to do it, right? We're not like a parking lot or somewhere really grungy and sketchy. So yes, I would really love to have sex with you here." He said confidently. 

Even didn't respond as he turned their bodies to lie Isak down as he laid on top of him. He placed his hand on the back of his head, fingers locked in his hair as he leaned down to kiss Isak. 

Even took his sweet time kissing and fingering Isak to get him ready. He even rimmed him for a while before Isak warned Even that he needed to stop or he was going to finish sooner than either of them would have liked. 

Isak reaches above him to get the bag and digs inside to get condoms and hands it to Even. The lube is already beside them from before.  Even rips open the condom with his mouth, throwing the wrapper aside and slides it on his cock, pinching the tip. Even sits up, moving closer to Isak as he gently pushes Isak's legs back so they are as close as possible to his shoulders, practically folding the boy in half, "Is this okay?"

Isak nodded as Even then grabbed Isak's hips, bringing the boy closer to him and teased him rim for a bit before finally pushing in. "Hold your legs." Even said Isak did just that as Even lied down in between Isak's legs, his body pressed to his boyfriend's and began moving his hips, as his dick moved in and out of Isak. Even's face is pressed to the side of Isak's as the boy is letting out soft moans in his ear, continuously. "I know you told me you would like to be strained and don't want to be allowed to moan, so I'm going to cover your mouth, okay?" Even says in Isak's ear and hears the boy choke out an, "Okay." 

Even presses his left hand to Isak's mouth to prevent any moans from leaving it, while Isak's hands are still holding his legs but is slowly losing grip as he's losing control of his body with Even fucking him so well. Even keeps one hand on Isak's mouth and leans up, holding himself up with his right arm as he begins fucking into Isak harder. His hips are pounding against Isak's ass, as he watches his cock go in and out of Isak and speeds up the pace. There is a barely a second between thrusts and Even is feeling Isak's hot breath against his hands and the small moans begging to leave as Isak's eyes are watery, and his cock is leaking and his chest is red and heaving and his hands have long fell from his legs and are now clenching onto the blanket and his toes are curled and he's trying to breathe through his nose and he is so fucking in love with Even and this moment right now. 

The way Even looks above him with the sunset in the background, his eyes shifting back and forth from Isak's face to watching how he's fucking and the way he lets out groans here and there and how he tightens his hold on Isak's mouth when he feels the need and the way he's biting his bottom lip and how his muscles and veins are looking defined in the right arm that is holding Even's body up. Isak pulls Even's hand off of his mouth, not being able to hold back anymore and brings Even down to kiss him. Their lips are interlocking with each other's as Even continues to make love to his boy.

Isak pulls back but there are faces are still very much pressed together, breathing heavily. "I love you so much Even, baby. I love you so much."He whimpers continuously as he feels himself coming close to his climax. "Faen baby, ugh Jeg elsker deg." Isak's body arches and contracts. He's leaning up, his body being held up by his elbows as he strokes his cock feeling deathly close to his orgasm. "Faen faen, vær så snill" He mumbles looking up at Even desperately with his hand still on his cock.  Isak falls back against the blankets with his mouth open and his eyes clenched close as he is cumming on his chest, his hand still stroking his dick. He slowly lets his hand up as he looks up at Even who's still moving inside of him.

"Pull out." Isak demands. Even is confused but does at Isak says as he pulls out. Isak fights his lack of energy and pulls the condom off of Even, throwing it elsewhere as he leans down taking his boyfriend's dick in his mouth. 

"Dritt, Isak." Even says with his bottom lip tucked into his mouth, looking down at his boyfriend sucking him off. He's breathing through his nose, with his fingers running through Isak's hair, deep throating him every so often. Even is close to cumming and warns Isak. The boy pulls back and holds his mouth open, tongue out, looking up at Even sensually and innocently as Even looks down at Isak looking so fucking wrecked and strokes his own cock until he's cumming into Isak's mouth and on his tongue. The boy swallows and pulls Even on top of him as the older boy is trying to catch his breath.

"Was that everything you imagined it to be?" Isak asked.

Even looked down at Isak and nodded, "So incredible. Takk." Isak smiled and softly kissed Even. He reached over to the bag pulling out their leftover cookies and offered one to Even. Even leaned in taking a bite out of the one in Isak's hand as Isak finished it himself. Even's body remained pressed against Isak's, his face buried into Isak's neck. Isak held another one out to Even who again took another bite out of it. "I love you."Even said for about the twentieth time that day but Isak didn"t mind. He don't think he would ever get tired of hearing those words come out of his boyfriend's mouth.

"Love you." Isak said pulling his phone out his jacket pocket,opening up instagram. He scrolled his gallery to find one of his favorite photos of theirs, constructed a caption and posted it online.

Caption:

 **Takk to everyone who wished us a Happy Anniversary and came to the meetup. Even loved it so much and we had an amazing day. 3 years with him and I still can't get enough.** **I choose you in every universe, Even. Happy Anniversary. Jeg elsker deg**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk between Jonas and Isak  
> Fluff as per usual  
> And then girl and boy squad having a good time

A couple days later, Jonas and Isak were chilling in Jonas' place, high as a kite and chill as a koala as they lied on the couch in opposite directions.

  
"But i mean man, three years to be with someone. That's crazy, wouldn't have ever guessed with how he messed with you in the beginning" Jonas said taking a puff of the blunt and passing it back to Isak.  
The boy agreed, "But he got his shit together and its been amazing. I mean we have bickers here and there but overall its good. I just wish---i mean when i imagined having a relationship when i was younger, I thought they would be really involved my family and like always coming for dinner, family vacations and stuff ya know" Isak said in a disappointed tone. 

  
"But you're not even involved with your family, how can you expect him to be?" Jonas asked.  
"Ja ja, i know but like sometimes i wish my mom would get her shit together and just get over it and all and accept me  like fuck, does she care about her faith that much?" Isak usually didn't give any fucks about his mother and tried to distance himself from her but they did have a relationship when he was younger, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss their tight knit relationship. 

  
Jonas hated when Isak got hung up on his relationship with his mom. If she wasn't willing to try to make it work, Isak should try his best to forget about it. "Not even worth hanging up on it? She goes back and forth deciding when he wants to pretend to support you and then when she's disappointed that you have a boyfriend. You can't live like that, bro. At least you have your dad somewhat and Evens family"

  
Isak sighed nodded, "But I mean who knows? Evens mom is really sick."

  
"Right, i forgot. But shes been doing better with some natural remedy right?"  
"Ja, ja. I think so. I just don't know the technicalities of it all. But I sure hope so."

  
"Where is your boy anyway?" Jonas asked changing the conversation because he could tell Isak wasn't exactly keen on the topic of conversation.

  
"I dont know" Isak answered. "Probably at his house or with his friends"

  
"What did you do besides the meetup and breakfast and stuff?"  
"Well I told you I was gonna do the little sunset picnic thing"  
"Mhmm"  
"Even really liked it and then we ended up having sex out there" He shared with Jonas, it always amazed him how comfortable he was with Jonas. He is his best friend but still, this was personal but he didn't feel the need to hesitate when answering.  
"Nei? Really?" Jonas asked shocked "It happened?"  
"Mhmm, it was reallly nice and really good. " Isak said with a soft smirk on his face, staring up at the ceiling, recalling the events.  
"Yes bro,  look at you. I can't believe you've probably had more sex than me"

  
"Only cus I'm in a relationship" Isak justified. "If you were dating someone, then you might surpass me knowing all the times you and Eva went at it" He said with a laugh but then didn't hear one on Jonas' part, when the boy said, "We actually hung out yesterday "

  
"Ja? How was it?" Isak questioned.   
"Cool. Chill man, you know we're really close now but um we actually like made out for a bit and did some stuff. There's no romantic feelings anymore, I think its just like friends with minor benefits kind of thing"  
The boys continued to chat and catch up and smoke before Even is calling his phone.

  
"Hello?" He says picking up the phone.   
"Baby, what you doing?"  
"Chillen at Jonas, where are you?"  
"Home, I want to see you though" He hears the plea in Even's voice.   
"You want me to come over?"  
"Ja, if you dont mind. Or later when you finish with Jonas,"  
"Okay babe, I'll text you later when I leave." Even okays and the conversation ends. 

  
"The boy is calling?" Jonas as he sits up on the couch. Isak follows suit and nods,  "but we can still chill. I'll go later" He compromises.   
"Its cool man,  you dont have to stay. Its been a couple hours,  he wants you. We'll all have to chill soon though with the girls." Isak agreed, telling Jonas he'll see if Even is down and soon leaves his place,  hopping on the bus for a quick ride to Even's.  
  
Isak knocks on the door and Even's dad welcomes him in as Isak heads upstairs to see Even sitting on his bed, playing a video game.

  
Isak crawls to sit in his lap blocking Even from seeing the screen as Even immediately pauses it and looks up at Isak on top of him,  "Halla" Even says kissing his boy and Isak responds back,  "Halla baby."

  
"I missed you" Even said. "You smoked? I could smell it "  
Isak nodded as he leaned down to rest his head on Even's shoulder,  "Can you make me something? I'm hungry" Isak mumbles.   
"What do you want?" Even asked caressing his back.  
"Anything,  as long as it takes less than 5 minutes"   
Even runs his hands under Isak's t shirt, rubbing his back some more. "I made some cake earlier, you want a slice?"  
Isak nodded,  "Two." Even rolled Isak over so he was no longer in his lap and now lying on his bed. He went downstairs to get the pieces of cake before retreating back up to his bedroom to give it to Isak.

Even sits down beside Isak and the boy immediately climbs back into his boyfriend's lap, his legs on either side of his him, picking up his cake and began eating it.   
"You're very like clingy today" Even pointed out, but he would never complain. It was just a mere observation.

  
Isak pouted his lips, "I just want to be close to you."  Even smiled and leaned up to kiss Isak's chocolaty lips.

  
"Hows your mom?" Isak asks as he takes another bite of his cake. Even shrugs his shoulders "We don't know. She's has a bit more energy and we think the remedy is working because she feels better but we don't know what it's doing internally, ya know? But she's asleep right now."

  
Isak nodded, "It'll be okay, baby." He says as he sets his clean plate side, "Damn, that was fast" Isak chuckled guilty, "I'm high and hungry and it was good" He says pushing Even down to lie on the bed so he can rest on top of him. 

After about a 20 minute resting session, he hears Even speak up, "Let's film a video."  Isak agreed as long as it didn't require much work because he was still a bit faded.  
Even suggested the whisper challenge which Isak heard of but still was not sure of. 

  
After the introduction, Even puts his noise cancellation headphones on Isak and Isak chooses a song, that immediately starts blasting in his ear.  
"Are you ready?' Even asked as Isak is jamming to the music. Even turns Isak's face to him and holds up a thumbs up in question. Isak nods as Even prepares to read out his first sentence, "Can you lick your own elbow?" Even whispers.

"Again!!" Isak demands loudly. Even repeats the phrase,  enunciating each word when Isak responds with,  "Can I lick my own elbow?" Isak shrugs as he folds his arm backwards and sticks his tongue out to try. "I can't"  
Even is cackling beside him,  "you didn't actually have to try"  
"Huh?" Isak asks loudly. Even shook his head knowing Isak wouldn't understand him as he went on to the next question,  "I want a real answer for this one, What would you say is one word to describe me?"  
Isak whines upon seeing Even's lips moving, "Baby,that was too long" 

Even repeats the second half again as Isak watches his mouth carefully. He knows that mouth so well but fuck, this is a lot harder than he anticipated.   
"All I got was what you do think is what war?" Isak says as Even laughed as they tried again.  They decide to move onto to the next one.

  
The next question takes Isak aback. He's reading Even's lips as he asks something.

"Will you marry me?" Even mouths. Even is staring at Isak with a smirk on his face trying to see if he understood the question. Isak is trying to figure out what Even said when three different types of emotions hit his face. Confusion, Excitement but soon, Intrigue.The realization sets in as he looks up at Even,  "Did you just ask me to marry you?" He asks with confused but fond face, similar to the one when Even kisses him in Nissen's hallway and said he was hot. 

  
Even nodded as Isak looked at him incredulously. He didnt know if Even was serious or not,  he figured he was joking because of the type of smile on his face and went along with it  "Don't ask that. Unless you're on one knee,  don't ask it" he teases.  
"It's okay,  I take it back"  
"Huh?" Isak asks.

I take it back, Even said reaching his hand back to visualize his words

"You are taking it back?" He asked.  
Even nods, "Yeah, if I asked you,  i would want to ask you in a more romantic way, baby"  
Isak is looking up at Even with a pout on his face,  "This is hard,  I have no clue what you are saying." Even smiled and shook his head and moved on.

"What's your biggest turn on?" Even asked.

"My biggest turn on ? I got that one." He smiled pridefully. "There's a lot." He giggled. "Probably when you kiss and squeeze my inner thigh." He confessed. Even nodded and bought his hand down to Isak's legs and roughly squeezed his inner thighs, "Like that?"

"Mhmm." He said moving Even's hand. "Move on." He said and Even already knew he was teasing Isak. Soon, they were switching headphones and much to Isak's disappointment, Even was much better than he but he wasnt surprised. Even was sober and also generally gave more attention to detail so he should have really expected this.  
\-----------

Even, Isak and the boys and girl squad were all going to karoke on Saturday night. They rented out a huge room in downtown Oslo.

 The boys collapsed onto the couch as the girls all decided they would do a group song first. As they were singing a Beyonce song very loudly and pridefully, the boys caught Isak and Even whispering to each other in the corner.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Mahdi asked.

"Probably about what song they are going to sing to make us die of sappiness." Magnus answered as Jonas laughed and shook his head, and focused his attention back on the girls, particularly Eva and the movement of her hips and swish of her hair. 

Over in the corner, Isak and Even's faces were pressed together. Isak rubbed his nose against Even's and leaned up asking for a kiss. Even softly kissed Isak's lips and pulled back, "But I think we should try again with your parents if it means a lot to you."

Isak nodded, "We'll talk about it later, I don't want to think about her anymore and have it ruin our night." Even agreed and looked up at Vilde running over to hop on his lap. He smelled the alcohol radiating from her mouth.

Even's eyes widened as he let go of Isak to catch the girl who fell into his lap, "It's you guys, turn. Do a couple song first and then you can do one with the boys. We chose one for you." She smiled proudly as she got up, pulling both of the boys with her and putting on a song. 

Suddenly the beat to _Lucky_ by Jason Mraz played.

"Ayy!! Throwback to first year, Isak." Jonas said excitedly referencing when him and Isak sang _I'm Yours_ up at the cabin. 

"Do you listen to Jason Mraz?" Isak asked looking up at Even who shook his head, "But I know this song." He said as the boys began singing and fuck Vilde couldn't have chosen anything more fond. Even started off the song and they agreed they would switch verses and sing together on the chorus.

 _Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Even winked at Isak during the last line as they both came in on the chorus ,cheesily holding hands, swinging back and forth. 

 _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_   "Still love you Jonas." Isak calls out to Jonas in between lines.  
Lucky _to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_

Isak chimes in with solo, and faces his so called audience, who are looking at him and Even fondly, especially Eva and Vilde. 

 __They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will._

Isak pecks Even's lips and they continue onto the chorus once more. 

 _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
Lucky _to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_

They finished the song and Even pulled Isak to him by his waist and kissed him as their friends applauded. The boys stay up there as Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus join them for, Monster by Kanye West upon Magnus' request but with the rest of the boys agreement.

After several individual songs, they all get up to choose a song and Sana and Noora scroll through their options and choose _We are Young_ by Fun.

They all happily and excitedly sing the song and all hug each other when the chorus hits,

 _So if by the time the bar closes_  
_And you feel like falling down_  
_I’ll carry you home_  
  
_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let’s set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter than the sun_

All of them are soon leaving the karoke venue, singing and hugging down the street. They all part ways and Even and Isak are walking back to Isak's place. They were on a high after such a good night with their friends as they held hands and were walking down the street. 

"I love you." Isak coos at him and leans up to kiss his lips, midwalk. 

"I love you too, that was a good call on the girls to have a karoke night." Isak nodded in agreement, "We need to do more of that, and all of us need to hang out more. It was so fun." He said with a big smile on his face and Even was looking at Isak so affectionally, as he suddenly picked him up bridal style and ran down the street as Isak was squealing in Even's arms. 

Isak screeched and laughed in Even's arm, "Are you going to carry me home?" He smiled looking up at  Even, "I'll carry you anywhere." He said kissing Isak's lips as he swung the boy around on his back to carry him easier as they walked into the night back to Isak's place. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter was already written but ao3 deleted the draft for a second time and i dont know why. has anyone else has this problem?  
> also, i am still very much open to ideas on angst, fluff, youtube ideas, etc x  
> Also, is bottom Even something you would want to read or only bottom Isak?


	9. Chapter 9

Isak was taking Even out on a little brunch date. He had some money leftover after rent and food was paid for and wanted to spend this Sunday at a cute cafe with his cute boyfriend and managed to snag a beautiful photo.

Caption: **Så kjekk!!! I'm so lucky. How good does my man look? Like serr, hvordan?? #hessohot #how #thoselips #allmine #remindingyoualliminlove**

Isak posted the photo and tucked his phone back in his pocket. He bought Even close to him and rubbed his nose against his, looking up at him, "You look so good today." He says truthfully.

Even is taken aback by Isak's blunt compliment but thanks him anyway. Isak is giving him that dazed look when all he wants is Even to kiss and do other things to him. He runs his fingers delicately over Even's lips, "You have such nice lips." 

Even has a smirk on his face but is surprised with the round of compliments. He pulls Isak's chair closer to him, "Why are you being so sweet today?" He asks.

Isak shrugs and kissed his lips, "You look good is all." He says and they continue finishing their food.

\----------------------

Later that day, Isak is lying in his bed alone on his phone, relaxing when he receives a text from Eva.

 **Eva:**  

_Hey, are you alone?_

**Isak:**

_Ja, why?_

**Eva:**

_Has Jonas spoken to you about me?_

**Isak:**

_Eva, we're not doing this again, I'm not getting involved with you guys. Keep me out of it._

**Eva:**

_Please Isak, I really need to know if we are on the same page and how he feels about what we've been doing. Has he told you?_

**Isak:**

_He has told me and he's enjoying whatever's happening. But you need to talk to himself yourself._

**Eva:**

_Fine, fine Isak. Takk :))_

Isak throws his phone aside and takes a nap.

\------------

Isak is making Even feel good if Even's groans are anything to go by. Isak has his boyfriend's cock deep inside his mouth, giving a careful amount of attention to the tip, deepthroating Even now and then. And Isak knew now whenever the question came up of a hidden talent, this was it. Because if Isak said so himself, he puts his all into sucking dick, particularly Even's and he's good at it. He was bought out of his head when his phone rings.

Isak is surprised and pulls his mouth off of Even to reach for it but Even pushes Isak's head back down to his cock with his eyes still closed, "Ignore it." He says breathing heavily. 

Isak nods and moves back down to align Evens dick with his mouth and starts sucking him again. Hes getting back into it when his phone rings again, "Let me just see who it is." Isak sits up before Even can stop him. Even tries not to hide his disappointment as he lets Isak check his phone.

"Its your mom.' Isak speaks up, confused seeing the two missed calls. Even grabs the phone out of Isak's hand as if he needs to see it for himself. He calls his mom back and someone finally picks up after several rings,

"Halla?"

"Mom, whats up? Everything okay, why are you calling Isak?"

"Where the hell are you, Even? I tried calling you like 10 times and you cannot even bother to text or call back." Isak is taken aback upon overhearing Even's dad yell over the phone. He's kind of frozen in place.

"My phone is dead and I'm at Isak's. Chill out."

"Chill out? Even, your mom is in the hospital right now. I had to bring her here on my own and she was asking for you."

And suddenly Even feels like pure shit, "Pappa, Im sorry okay. Can I come now?"

"Fine. Jusy hurry up, please. She wants to see you. I'll text the address to Isak's phone."

"Okay, takk" he says hanging up and handing Isak back his phone. Even is maneuvering around him, picking up his clothes, getting his things together. 

"Can I come with you?"Even looks at Isak for the first time since hanging up the phone. Even leans over the bed to kiss Isak's lips, "you sound so nervous. Im alright, I'm not going to freak out on you. And of course you can come." Even says slipping on his sweats, hoodie and cap. Isak gets out of bed to get dressed and soon the boys are leaving his place to take a taxi to the hospital.

Even sees his dad standing outside. He hugs his dad and apologizes. His dad leans in to give Isak a hug, "Its good to see you, Isak." Harald leads the way to the elevator. Upon waiting for it to stop on their floor, "What were you guys doing anyway that you didnt answer  and Isak didnt answer after two calls?" Harald asks. "You had us worried."

Isak looks down at his shoes like they are the most fascinating thing in life. Even laughs at his reaction and redirects his attention to his dad, "We were busy." He says.

Harald playfully rolls his eyes,."Should have guessed with you two." The elevator stops and they go sign in and are soon walking into Anna's room.

"Ahh, my babies. " Anna cheers upon the boys entrance. Harald steps aside to sit down. Even walks over to his mom and hugs her and apologizes for not being there. 

"Come Isak" she says holding her arms out for a hug. He walks closer and leans down to give her a hug. "I'm glad you're okay" Harald is sitting on the chair on one side of the bed,  Even sits down on the other side. There are no other seats and Even can tell Isak looks uncomfortable standing at the foot of the bed. 

"Come here" Even says so Isak does and Even pulls him in his lap and then turns to his mom, "What happened?"

"I was having trouble breathing. I was sweating and hyperventilating and told dad to take to take me to the doctor. They are looking at the tests now. We really needed you, sweetie."

Even nods, "It wont happen again, I promise." He replies apologetically.

"I don't know what we would have done without you, Isak." Isak smiles shyly in response, "Dont worry, I'll make sure his phone is charged."  Isak thinks Even is handling this all really well. They go the cinema after the hospital visit because Isak thinks till be good for Even to get his mind off of it. Isak is surprised to see Even is relatively okay with it all.

\---------☆

Even is not okay with it all. The boys invited them out and they didnt go out much to parties these days but they figure its a good idea to switch things  up. And currently, Even is drunk. Even doesn't really drink. Like at all. He much prefers to get high but he cant even do that much, so hes usually sober most nights but yeah, tonight is not that night. 

The boys and girls are all sitting in a circle on two couches, chatting and drinking. Even is resting against Isak's body. He's talking animatedly when he feels Even grab his hands and stops mid conversation, turning to him,  "what's up?" Isak asked

Even is looking up at Isak with low, drunk eyes and puckers his lips, saying "kiss me." Isak leans down to peck his lips and picks up the conversation where he left off.

Soon he is being interrupted again by Even squeezing his forearm and Isak turns his attention to him again,  "You okay?" Isak questions. Even sighs, "You're not paying attention to me."

"I'm talking with our friends. " Isak justifies and Even nods, ending the conversation. "I'll be back, sorry guys." Isak takes Evens hand and draws him away from their friends and crowds and leans him against the wall.

"Look at me." Isak says and drunk Even struggles to redirect his attention but eventually does. "Hmm?"

"Whats up with you? Are you okay?" He asks and Even shrugs, pulling Isak closer to him, reaching his hand down to squeeze his ass. 

"Babe. Not here,  okay?" Isak says. "Later. " Even groans like a toddler not getting what they asked for. "If you just chill for now, I'll ride you in the morning,  yeah?

"Why not, tonight?" Even interrogated. 

"We don't have sex when one of us is this drunk. You know that."

"But tomorrow?" Even asked with hopefulness in his voice.  Isak nods kissing his lips, "tomorrow" he confirms and brings them back to sit down with their friends. Even stays quiet after that, cuddled into  Isak's chest the whole time.

About 45 minutes later, they leave the party and Isak takes a taxi because he doesn't think he can physically carry Even all the way to his house. He unlocks his front door as Even is resting his body weight against Isak. Isak finally gets the door open and walks a couple feet to put Even on the couch. Isak takes off Even's shoes and pants and his jacket. He goes into his room to put some pajamas on and bring out his blanket. 

"We're gonna sleep out here, okay?" Isak asks Even and the boy nods, looking up at Isak. "Baby, Im really sad."

Isak is taken aback my Even's confession as Isak is setting up the couch for them to sleep. Isak climbs on top of Even who is lying down. He pulls the blanket over his shoulder as it hovers over the couch, "Whats wrong?" 

Isak doesnt think Even really knows what he's saying. He's still drunk and giving Isak a dazed out look but speaks up anyway, "My mom needed me and I wasn't there, Isak. And I just feel bad about it all." Even says and his eyes get watery. 

Isak wants to cry for Even. He leans down and holds Even's face so the boy is focused on him, "Baby, you didnt know. We had no clue she would need to go to the hospital but as soon as found out, we went and she was happy to see you, okay? You can't be at the house at every moment waiting for something. It was a mistake and you learned. She wasn't mad and still loves you, Okay?" 

Even nods and Isak wipes Even's tears with his thumbs and kissed his cheek, "I love you, Everything will be okay, I need you to just breathe."

Even leans up to kiss Isak, and places his hands on his waist. They are sitting there, giving each other eskimo kisses and caressing each other's skin when Even says, "I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go to sleep." Isak says getting up to turn off the lights and crawling back under the blanket. "Love you Issy, so much." Even is muttering as his eyes are shutting. "You're all mine, right? Still can't believe I have you all to myself. You're all mine, yeah?." Even asks again though he's already half asleep. 

Isak nods against Even's cheek, "I'm all yours now shh, lets go to sleep." Isak coos as he wraps his arm around Even pulling him closer as they fall into a slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will most likely have next chapter be a youtube video chapter. it is mildly difficult to have a complete story just doing youtube videos so i try to incorporate other storylines as well.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning after Isak takes care of Even's mild hangover and they talk about Even's emotional state and the air is cleared of any tension and they feel okay by by noon.

Isak has a brilliant idea, it wasn't exactly his idea, it's a thing on youtube but he watched it and was keen on doing on it and asked Jonas to come over. He informed Jonas and Even they would do the boyfriend vs best friend challenge to see who knew Isak more. The boys agreed but Isak was really giddy and excited about it and even beat Even to setting up the camera. 

Isak sits in the middle and has Even sitting on one side and Jonas on the other. He presses record, asking the boys if they are ready.

Isak introduces the video this time, "And today we are doing best friend vs. boyfriend to see who knows me better. How long have we known each other?" Isak asks Jonas just so the viewers are informed.

"Dude, I dont even keep track anymore. Over 12 years or something like that." He answers.

"And Even and I have been together for 3 years but we spend almost everyday together so..." He says smiling up at him, "'You think you can win?" 

Even confidently says yes and he's ready to win. 

"Okay, so when you know your answer just write it on the board and then we'll show it on the count of 3, okay?" The boys agree and Isak reads off the first question,  "Who was the first guy I had a crush on? And it wasn't you." Isak says looking at Jonas.

"Did I even know you then?" Even asked and Isak shrugs, "I told you their name before."

"This is cheating." Even says unamused as both boys wing an answer.

"Okay, show it on 1, 2, 3." Isak leans up to look at both the boys' answers. "Alek?" Isak says reading  Even's board, "Who's Alek?"

Even shrugged, "'You never told me this, babe." Isak looks at Jonas' board and sees, "A guy who looks like me." Isak cackles at that answer, "Serr?"

"What? You didnt even come out to me until after you were with Even. How am I supposed to know your boy crushes?"

"You guys suck, his name was Thomas." Jonas ohh's in realization, "I did not know you had a crush on him, he wasn't even attractive."

"We were like 12, Jonas." Isak justifies and he turns towards Even, "Did you know that?"

"Nei." Even says. "I dont remember at all. Why would I care to remember the name of a guy you had a crush on?"

Isak smiles at Even's mild jealousy and kisses his lips. "Okay, next question. How many beers does it take to get me drunk?" Isak reads off his phone and the boys chuckle to themselves and write down their answer. Isak counts to three again and the boys turn the board around to show the camera as Isak reads it off, "Even says 4, Jonas says 3."

"You think it takes me that long to get drunk?" Isak asks Even and the older boy nods, "Yeah."

"Jonas got that one." Isak says

"Fuck yeah." Jonas says cockily, sitting up his chair, eagerly ready for the next question.

"Okay, next. Where do I want to get married?" Isak asks. After both boys write and show their answers. Isak reads Even's board that reads, _you dont want to get married._

"Fuck, I forgot." Jonas sighs, "That was a trick question." Isak shakes his head at Jonas' board that reads _in a tropical place_. 

"Okay, this is a little harder because it requires more than one answer. What do I look for most in a guy? You can write down as many as you want." Isak reads out.

Even immediately turns to Isak, "There's nothing more to look for in guys. Im right here." He smiles proudly and Isak rolls his eyes faking annoyance, "Just write your answer."

Soon, the boys are revealing their answers again. Jonas' reads _taller than you, cute, blond hair, nice smile._

"Did you just describe Even?" Isak asked Jonas who shrugs, "Am I right or am  I right?" Isak laughs, "Ja ja, okay.  Those are all true.  Taller than me is the only one I have written down."

Even's board reads, _tall, confident, chill and nice body ;)_

"You got two. Tall and confident. Nice body? I'm not shallow."

Even shrugs, "I was thinking like Jonas. What do I have." He jokes and Isak read off the right answers, "Tall, smart, confident, nice eyes, someone I can be comfortable around.  I mean a nice body doesn't hurt but that isnt the top of the top."

"Am I meeting all of those?" Even asked raising his brows and Isak nods softly biting his lip and kisses Even.

"Alright, alright. Lets keep going." Jonas interrupts and the boys continue playing the game. 

\---------

Their channel continues to grow by hundreds and soon thousands every week and its all very overwhelming and shocking.

Within the next couple of weeks, they've been noticing a couple of hate comments sprinkled here and there and its a little off putting and random but they dont think much of it. 

Isak is scrolling the comments one day Even is resting beside him when he sees comments like,

_YoutubersExposed was so right about them, what a shame_

_Unsubscribed_

_They arent deserving of this many followers_

_Everyone go watch YoutubersExposed video about them._

Babe, look at the comments." Isak calls out bringing the laptop to Even as he turns to read the screen. 

Even is taken aback by the comments, "What the hell? Go to that channel." Isak types the name into the youtube search bar and sees their faces in the thumbnail of a recent video,"Oh god, we have our first hate video." Isak sighs as he clicks the video.

The guy's intro is long as hell but the video is exposing youtube couples. 

"And now we're going to talk about Isak and Even who are a young Norwegian couple who blew up on youtube incredibly fast. They didnt have to work for their following. They were big on instagram and moved platforms for the money and took their little followers with them. They are babies and do not know what it means to work hard for your content. They also know they have teenage girls as their audience and love to make things sexual to keep them hooked in. These guys could be faking it all for views, who knows. They saw how popular gay couples can get and navigated the system pretty well. Props to you guys, you conned us all. Next..." Isak is staring at the screen blank faced and flabbergasted. 

"Im so confused. " He says looking up at Even. 

"Its whatever, he seems like such a douche who gets off on shitting on other people."

"We dont even make money from videos, I didnt even know we could do that." Isak says amazed. "If anything, he educated us on how youtube works." Isak laughed

Even kisses the boy and appreciates his humor in not overreacting to the unnecessary drama, "But I do think we should make a video at least to our viewers letting them know that stuff is not true." Isak nods in agreement and they not to do the whole camera setup and just record it whilst resting in bed. Even pulls out his phone and puts it on selfie mode, and begins recording.

"Hello everyone, so we've noticed the spew of negative comments lately and our viewers arent typically rude so we noticed that video that went around and watched it"

"And we want to call them out on their bullshit." Isak interrupts Even and the older boy laughs in response, quieting Isak.

"Isak is a little fired up so I'll let him explain everything but we wanted to address a couple of things mentioned in the video. I'll let Isak go first since he's eager to speak" Even says.

"Okay first, we didnt make content to get money for followers. We started out because Even was busy posting photos of us. I knew nothing about it as our viewers know. It just took off and our followers asked us to go on youtube and we did. We didnt even know what the fuck was going on with youtube, we just wanted to give the followers what they wanted. Also, we didnt even know you can make money off youtube so thanks for letting us know, assface. Not that we need it, since Even has enough."

'Babe." Even says calming Isak down from his little rant. They never really talked about Even's background and him having a little bit extra money than a normal 20 year old but Isak couldn't help himself. And Even doesnt really like people knowing so he quiets Isak down.

"Sorry." He says looking up at him, "I'm just really annoyed."

Even takes over, "Just understand that people are making their living off of others peoples lives so they are going to make up drama if they can. We are not sexual on camera any more than we are off, I am honest about it because its normal, its not a big deal. And we genuinely didnt know we can make profit or anything substantial off of youtube. But it is what it is, we're just happy making content for those who enjoy it and would like to keep this channel drama free. So we hope you guys keep watching and we'll see you soon." Even uploads the video soon after.

A couple hours later, Isak is in the kitchen complaining to Eskild while Even is cooking dinner, "And this dick is talking about how our relationship isnt real and we just need money and we didnt work hard for our following. Like who gives a shit, its the internet." Isak rants. "He can go suck a dick."

 Eskild nods in understanding, " That is pretty douchey, its the internet. But what if he likes sucking dick?"

Isak playfully pushes Eskild, "You would make a joke out of this."

 "What else are you going to do? You guys are killing it online, keep doing it." Eskild encourages as Even puts his spatula down and wraps his arms around Isak's waist from behind,  "I keep telling him to forget about it." He directs towards Eskild.

He nods in response, "It's bound to happen as you guys get more famous."

"Oh, hush, we're not famous." Isak replies as he wraps his arms around Even's whose arms are around him.

"Ja ja, you just wait, Issy." Eskild says walking out of the kitchen. Isak turns around in Even's arm looking up at his boyfriend, "Is the food ready?"

"Is that all you want me for? My food?" Even teases and Isak nods with their faces pressed together, "Ja, thats the best thing about this relationship."

"Hva? Nothing else you enjoy more than my cooking?"

"Uh uh." Isak mutters against Even's lips, "Not a thing." Even picks up Isak to sit him down on the counter, "Sure about that?" Even teases.

"Ja ja. Can't think of anything." Isak shrugs and Even kisses Isak's neck, sucking a mark on his neck, running his hand up and down Isak's chest and Isak pushes Even's hand down to his semi and Even keeps his hand away.

"Baby, come on." Isak begs softly, pushing Even's hand back down and Even avoids pleasing him again. 

"There's nothing you enjoy better than my cooking so let me get the food." Even says pulling back with a cocky smile on his face and goes to finish up the food and turn off the stove. Isak hops off the counter and wraps his arms around Even from the back, "Baby." He whines.

Even unwraps Isak's arms from around him and walks away from Isak backwards, "Is there something you want?" Even asks teasingly and Isak nods following him as Isak reaches out for Even as the boy jumps back and soon they are chasing each other around the small apartment and Isak eventually pushes Even on the floor and they're both in a fit of laughter and kissing each other's lips.

"Serr, food first." Even says and Isak nods as they both get up to get their food.


	11. Chapter 11

Even is rushing to Isak's house from the hospital which was about 15 minutes away but he's running of excitment but he just wants to see his boy to tell him good news and he's elated at the moment. He uses his spare key and unlocks the front door and sees Eskild and Linn sitting on the couch, "Hey, Isak here?" He asked breathlessly.

Both of them are looking at him confused with wide eyes but nod anyway, "In the shower." Eskild says. Even rushes to the bathroom and opens the door hastily and Isak peaks out of the shower terrified with water dripping down in his body, "What the fuck, you scared me. Why are you rushing in here like that?" He asked horrified.

"Baby, my mom's okay."  He weeps. "I just came from the hospital and she's okay, she's going to get better." He says emotionally as Isak's eyes look at him empathetically and pulls his closer to give him a kiss.

"That's amazing, Im so happy for you. I knew it'll all work out." He smiled against his lips. "You didnt have to rush here, you could have called me."

Even shrugged, "I also wanted to see you too."

Isak nodded and asked Even if he wanted to come in the shower with him. The boy agreed, stripping down his clothes and hopping in with Isak, standing under the faucet to soak his body.

"Now imagine if we would have agreed to have a child and she's okay, we would have been fucked." Even laughs and pulls Isak closer to him with his arms around his waist, "Still can't wait for when we do."

Isak looks up at Even who still has him wrapped in his arms, "I wanted to ask you something."

"If you want a blowjob, just say the word." Isak kisses his lips and chuckles, "It's not that, I um--was thinking that maybe we can get our own place. Just me and you. What do you think?"

Isak feels Even's body get tense around him and hides his disappointment, "If you don't want to, we dont have to. I know you are close with your parents and it's a big step but I dont know, I mean I figure we should move into our place, you practically live here anyway and we've been together for a while so..."

"Babe, you didnt even let me answer. Yes, I'll move in with you." 

"Really?" Isak asked with a joyful smile on his face.

Even nodded, "Did you think I would say no?"

"Well I felt you kind of go tense when I asked." He retaliated.

"It's just a bit of shock and there's some worry hidden in there but that wouldn't stop me from wanting to live with you." Isak smiles and kisses Even, "Our lease is up in two months, we should start looking."

"You move quick babe, minute by minute, okay? Can we just focus on this shower right now?" Isak says yes and kisses Even's neck and washes his body. They make out frantically under the water but eventually step out of their shower and head to Isak's room, drying off and collapsing on the bed.

\---------------------------

Two months later

 

Isak and Even are moving their things into their new apartment. Well more like Isak because Even is busy filming. Isak was walking up the stairs carrying one of the boxes and Even was behind him.

"Guys, can we appreciate my terrific view right now?" He says into the camera. Isak stops and looks back at his boyfriend and glares at him, "Why dont you have a box?"

"I have to catch you if you fall and I'm busy watching you."

Isak puts his serious voice on, "Go get a box." 

"Babe, come on. I'm filming our move in process" Even pouts still filming his boyfriend from the step below.

"I'm not playing, Even. Go get a box, this is taking long already . You've filmed enough." The boy demands.

"Fine, fine." Even says in defeat, stops recording and puts the camera away and goes back downstairs to get another box from the truck. He walks up to the third floor and drops the box on the floor in their living room.

"Babe." Even calls out.

"In here." Isak says calling from the bedroom. Even walks in to their empty room and sees Isak with his shirt off, standing in front of the AC. "I'm so hot. I need a break." He says exhausted. 

Even nods, "I'll get the rest, there's not that many." He says leaving the place to make several trips to finish getting their things. He collapses with Isak on the floor in front of the AC. 

Isak is cooled down already and sits on Even's lap and takes off his jacket. "You're going to overheat." 

"You trying to get me naked?" Even asked teasingly. "I dont need an excuse to get your clothes off." Isak sasses back as Even rolls his eyes. He pulls out his camera and films the boy on his lap, "How did our moving process go?" He asks as he begins recording. 

"It went well, everything went smoothly besides the fact that we're sweating a lot but the hardest part hasn't come yet. We still have to unpack everything so not done yet."

Even turns the camera to face himself, "I'm still in a bit of shock that I'm not living at home, like I'm living with my boyfriend. That seems so legit."

"It was going to happen eventually." Isak speaks up and Even nods, "So we can maybe do a house tour or something when all this stuff is set up."

A couple weeks later, the boys are finally settled into their apartment after setting things up and buying new much needed items. Isak finally decides they need to do a house tour because that's all comments have been recently.

He starts at the front door and turns on the camera, "hey guys, so here's the long awaited house tour. It took a while because everything just wasnt done. But now thay we're all domesticated, we can show you. Isak turns the camera around.

"Okay so when you walk in, you see the living room and these are the couches we just bought and we have all windows on this wall. Thats one of the things Even really wante when apartment hunting. Over here,is the kitchen. Again, this is Even's space, I dont really step in here unless I need crisps or something. We have two bedrooms just because this was the perfect place and we figured it can be the guest room and our filming room. So here is that and then this is our bedroom." He said pointing the camera to see Even lying on the bed and he waved to the camera.

"This is where I spend a lot of time." Isak jokes but is serious. "Im a bit of a homebody. And we have two desks, the huge windows again and a shared closet. Its pretty spacious for both of us so thats great." He gets on the bed and jumps on it, "Its also, very, soft." He says in between jumps and Even pulls his leg pulling him down to him, "A little rowdy, no?" 

He giggled and kissed Even, "Im showing them how comfortable our bed is." He says facing the camera on Even.

"Considering you spend most of your time here, I had to make sure you had the best of the best" he says lovingly.  Isak blushes and sets the camera gently on the bed away from then and nuzzles his nose, "I love you"

"I love you too now go ahead and finish giving them the tour." He says hitting Isak's bum playfully. The boy smiles and gets up, picking the camera back up and finishes the rest of the tour showing them their balcony and bathrooms. 

The video goes over rather well. Well extremely well. They dont really get it but are happy about it. They also have recently started getting paid for their videos so that was also a bonus. 

The viewers are appreciating their place and sharing their thoughts on how cute it is that they live with each other and are all domesticated and questions about when they are getting married. They dont answer that specific question but do reply to most viewers.

They post a photo on instagram of one of their first nights in their place .

Caption: **We're officially domesticated and loved up. We moved in together and posted a vlog about it. Very happy with life right now. We miss you @eskild @linn**

Isaks parents contact him within the next couple of weeks asking to have lunch with him and Even. He's hesitant but talks to Even about it who has no problem with the lunch so he agrees and tells his parents not to act like asses. 

\---------

The couple is getting dressed for their Saturday lunch with Isak's parents. Even dresses in a checkered button down, Isak tells me he doesn't have to look particularly nice but he insists anyway. They show up at a restaurant his dad told him and sees his parents in a booth. Even gives him a quick squeeze of the shoulder to ease him and he leads the way. They greet each other and say hi and hugs are given as they settle in.

"Ive missed you both so dearly." Isak's mom, Sara speaks up. 

"How have things been?" Isak asked.

"They have been really nice, Ive been better now and taking my medicine and started a new job recently. I miss you in the house, you ever think about coming back?" She asked with a hopeful tone. 

He shakes his head, "Even and I actually moved in together recently and I dont think we plan on leaving any time soon. 

"Wow, moved in" His dad says trying to hide his judgement. "Thats nice Isak, how have you been, Even?"

"Good, just taking things day by day, having a good time. We make youtube videos so thats been fun." He explains.

"Youtube? Doing what?" Sara asks and Isak chimes into explain, "You wont get it, I barely did. Its just people think we're cute together and watch out lives, its kind of like reality show but real, you know?"

"How have you been paying for your new house and bills?" Sara asks invasily and Isak rolls his eyes, "Does it matter? Its getting paid."

"It's Even, isnt it?" She asks. "What did I tell you?"

"What did she tell you?" Even is now looking at Isak confused and shakes his head, "Just that I shouldn't depend on you financially." 

"If youre talking about me paying our rent, I dont have a problem with it. Isak knows that, we've talked about it and we make money from youtube so we're okay. Also Isak has been applying to jobs, he's trying so please calm down, we're doing fine." 

"Isak knows better, I raised him better than to depend on a sugar daddy.

Isak looks at her incredously and rolls his eyes and shakes his head and doesnt bother to even entertain her foolish assumptions and stops Even from doing the same.

Sara quiets down after that and they focus on their menus.  His parents have their menus up and Isak looks up at Even pouting, "Why is she like this?" He mouths. Even squeezes his leg and kisses his cheek,  "Its okay" 

The waiter comes over and they are ordering their food and the distraction of menus is no longer there. 

"How have you been, Will?" Even breaks the silence asking Isak's dad.

"Good, Even. Work has been great, Im retiring soon but ive been going out meeting new people."

Even smiles, "That sounds great, Im happy for you. Have you seen the new Wes Anderson film?" Even and William continue to talk and Even glances at Isak throughout the conversation and notices he's on his phone and caresses Isak's leg as he continues the conversation with his boyfriends dad. When the food arrives, the conversation halts and Even turns to Isak softly asking whats wrong. 

The younger boy shakes his head and tugs his plate closer to him and eats his food, not looking elsewhere.

"Talk to me" Even says softly in his ear and the boy finally looks up at Even, "I'm fine, fuck." He groans and eats his food again. Isaks parents are looking at Even confused and the boy uncomfortably smiles as he eats his own food in silence. 

"Are you guys okay?" Sara asked. 

Isak picks his head up, "You care about my relationship, all of a sudden?" He questions annoyed.

"Isak, I care about you. I want to make sure youre okay and happy." 

"I am happy but youre too busy focused on how my rent is getting paid than anything else." He said loudly.  Sara awkwardly sits back, realizing she's wrong, Isak presumes. They soon finish and Sara and Will split the bill.

They all go outside and hug each other goodbye. Will takes Isak aside, "Im sorry if she made you uncomfortable but we really wanted to see you, son."

Isak nods, "Im just happier not around her."

"Maybe next time, we can just do me, you and Even." Isak nods and hugs his dad and strains a hug with his mom as him and Even walk back home.

"Are you going to tell me why you freaked on me and havent spoken to me in like a half hour?" 

Isak sighed and leaned against a nearby building pulling Even towards him to tower over him, "Im sorry, okay? I just get so frustrated and annoyed around her and I took it out on you. Im okay now."

Even nods and kisses Isak, "Dont block me out because of her."

Isak nods, his face still pressed to Even's, pecking his lips softly, smiling up at him. 

"Can you massage me when we get home?" Even of course agrees as they continue their trip back to their place. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good amount of smut ensues

Isak is lying down on his stomach on their comfty bed. He removed his shirt and relaxes upon Even's request. Even is retrieving the essential oils and a towel to lie under Isak's body. Even turns the light off and sets up a vanilla candle and climbs on top of Isak, resting on his bum. They usually gave each other massages to destress when needed, and it always worked. 

Even gives a quick kiss to Isak's back and begins running his fingers over his back, running over the knots several times. He pours one of the essential oils down the spine of Isak's back as it it drips down.

Even massages the oils over Isak's back and gives special attention to his shoulders and moves down  his body and Isak is letting out moans of appreciation when Even hits a particularly tense spot. He massages his lower back and pushes Isak's pants down to get the top of his bum and Isak looks back at him playfully glaring, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, still massaging." He smirks and gently pushes Isak to lie back down. He pulls the rest of Isak's pants and underwear off to get it out the way as he massages his bum and moves his way back up his back.

"Is it feeling good?" Even asked. Isak hums in confirmation. Even puts pressure in Isak's lower back as the boy lets out a groan. Even runs his hands back down to Isak's bum, massaging his cheeks and teases the boy's rim as Isak moans into the pillow. He pulls away and sits up to sit on Even's lap, "That wasn't the plan."

"I know but your moans are turning me on." Even reasons and Isak kisses his lips, "Tomorrow, I'm tired." And Even agrees and doesn't push any further.

\--------

The couple had been meaning to host a house warming party and they finally settled on a date telling all their friends.

Even was out buying alcohol and food and Isak was buying decorations. They both got home around 5pm and blasted music from their speaker as Even was in the kitchen making some traditional Norwegian snacks in addition to weed brownies while Isak was in the living room standing on a chair hanging up steamers. 

Soon,  Even is walking in with a brownie in his hand calling,  "Babe." 

Isak looks down at Even,  "Hmm?"

"Try this. " He says holding the brownie out and Isak takes a bite, licking his lips and nodded,  "It's good. There's weed in it?" Even nodded in confirmation and Isak asked him to make two batches so it will be enough for everyone. Even asks Isak why the hell he would have so much weed but he manages anyway. 

A couple hours later,  the boys are all showered and getting dressed for their party. Isak walks up to Even who is standing in front of the closet and wraps his hand around his neck,  "You're so sexy."

"Yeah, you like this look?" Even asked looking down at is black jeans and lavender button down. 

"Mhmm but besides the clothes, you're still sexy." He says lustfully. Even picks him and up and lies him on the bed,  hovering over him,  staring at him trying to see what he wanted. 

Isak pulls Even down to his lips and thats all the response Even needs as he frantically kisses his boyfriend and tugs his shirt off, "Are we cutting it too close with people coming?" Even asked as Isak ignores him and pulls him back down to his lips. Soon the boys are naked but Even was insistent upon folding their clothes since he spent so long ironing. 

Isak rolls his eyes because this is his boyfriend, halts sex to fold clothes. After he does, he fingers Isak as much as he can in about three minutes before he begins fucking Isak. 

Isak is looking up at Even analyzing his face and his amazing lips and those eyes and his hair and leans up to nuzzle his nose with Even's. 

Even leans down to Isak to whisper in his ear and says, "I keep thinking about our wrinkled clothes." 

Isak bursts out laughing looking up at Even,  "Serr? You're inside me,  that's all you're thinking about"

He shamefully nodded with a sad smirk on his face,  "We are officially 90"

Isak shakes his head as Even is still penetrating him,  "90 year olds don't fuck like we do. " 

"Who knows,  maybe they can" Isak chuckled and made a look of disgust, "Im going to go soft at the thought. Also, do you think someone is going to come sooner than expected?" 

"We'll make sure they don't" Even says as he pulls out and gets Isak up to the window and leans him over as so he pressed against the window, "Now you can watch if anyone comes"

Even places his hand on Isak's lower back to make him arch it so he can fuck him better. The boy did just that as Even began fucking him with his hands on either side of Isaks waist and the younger boy's face buried into his arms on the window seal biting his lips. 

"You can't watch if you're not looking. " Even says as Isak groans and moves up to rest his arms on the window seal and look out the window but it doesnt last long when Even begins fucking him harder and his head drops again and he begins pushing back against Evens thrust letting out a string of intoxicating moans. 

"Baby,  baby. " He whines as he begins erratically pushing him hips back and Even is fucking him harder as the boy is sweating and gasping for air and his hand is pressed against the window and moans out a, "Please."

Even wraps his hand around his boyfriend's cock to finish him the rest of the way and is soon coming in his hand and Even is coming in Isak. 

They clean themselves up,  get redressed and Isak suggests they put on hats because their hair is a mess from sweating it out. Isak puts on his snapback and Even puts on a cap. 

\---------

Soon people are knocking and coming in congratulating the boys and music is playing,  they have food laid out, drinks and brownies are going around.  Everyone is chatting and dancing and having a good time,  Even is chatting with the girl squad while Isak is with the boy squad.

"But I dont think he knows where the g spot is, its never enough. You should tell him for me.  Vilde says to Even about her sex life with Magnus. 

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Sana asked

"You can't just a crush a man's ego like that,  it'd be damaged forever. Right Even?"

"Uhh not necessarily. It makes sense to tell him rather than him find out later you haven't been enjoying it all this time. 

"Ja ja, i guess. I don't know,  he's too nice"

"You either care about good dick or you don't" Chris says. "Decide which and then you'll know if you need to say something or not.

Vilde shyly nods as Noora speaks up at Even,  "are you enjoying finally having your own space with Isak?'

"Ja, i love it' he answers and Eva winks,  "all sexy times?"

Even chuckles and shakes his head,  "Nei, not all the time. It's nice to just wake up next to each other and he's always around. I love it." 

"Ja, Eskild is lost without you guys though." Noora says.

"How is he anyway?" As they are catching up on Eskild and Linn, Isak makes his way over to them and interlocks his hands with Even's as the older boy looks down. 

"Can I steal you for a minute?" He asks with low and red eyes. Even nods as he tells the girls he'll be back. 

Isak pulls him into their nearest bathroom and locks the door, "Whats up?" Even asked and Isak wraps his arms around Even's neck,  "Im high...and also horny."

Even raises his brows looking down at Isak, "yeah?"

Isak nods as he sucks on Evens lower lip, "I need you" Even tugs Isak's pants off and pulls down his briefs and sits him on the bathroom counter top. He strokes him until hes hard and gets on his knees. He pulls Isak to the edge of the counter to make this a bit easier. 

Even strokes Isaks cock some more before leaning down to lick the tip. He flicks his tongue over it as Isak is looking down at him,  mouth agape, not realizing he's holding his breath as he removes Evens hat to grip his hair.

He eventually takes Isak's cock in his mouth,  sucking and licking on it as Isak is convulsing above him and pulling on his hair. 

Soon there is a knock on the door and Even looks up at him,  mouth still on his cock telling him to answer.

"There's another bathroom. he chokes out and Even is swirling his tongue over the tip as Isak sits up,  biting his lip roughly as he strains his moans and he wraps his legs around Even's body to stabilize himself,  his body continuing to contract uncontrollably.

There's another knock but Isak ignores it because he's close to coming and just needs to finish. He stands up and begins fucking Evens mouth, eager for an orgasm.

Even is trying not to choke as hes looking up at Isak taking his dick deep in his throat. Soon the boy is coming down Even's throat without much of a warning. Even coughs a bit at that but is fine soon after. Isak kisses him and says thank you as they leave the bathroom.  

They walk out and disperse back to their respective conversations as if nothing just happened. 

Soon,  they bring out a cake Even made and stopped the music. "Isak and I just want to say thank you to everyone who came tonight and we love all of you and appreciate it. Thank you" he smiles, kisses Isak as the party continues. 

Even posts an instagram post later

Caption: **Snapped this picture of my boy at our house warming party. He's so damn cute and that smiles makes me melt, guys. It's infectious, I swear. My little sunshine. And thanks to everyone for coming out. xx**

\---------------

 

Even and Isak are filming a video today, Even wants to get Isak drunk for a video and ask him questions. He has seen a couple of creators take on the challenge and is keen on seeing what the game entails. Isak has been drinking throughout the day and it is currently 18:00. Isak is sat on the bed lying down as Even is setting up the camera, "'You alright baby?"

"Ja, ja." He mutters. "The bed is so comfortable." He replies drunkenly and Even laughs in response as he presses record and hops on the bed, telling Isak to sit up. 

"Hello you guys, we're back with another video and we're going to do a little my drunk boyfriend video/Q&A with Isak." Isak proudly smiles as he kisses Even's neck, "Why aren't you drunk with me?" He pouts.

"There has to be a sober one here. Okay, lets start. First question. In the word _scent_ , which is silent? The s or the c?" Isak is gazing up at Even with a confused look and shakes his head, "I have no clue." He laughs. "I say the s because c is cent and that's money and we need money and that's my final answer." He says hitting Even's thigh as if he is buzzing in the answer. And Even laughs as he kisses Isak's hand.

"Okay, next. I want you to say the English alphabet backwards."

Isak looks at the camera and gets closer to this camera and fails at whispering to it, "Can you believe this guy? He wants me to do the English alphabet backwards when I can't do the Norwegian one." He sits back on the bed, "Okay, z, y, x...."He stares out into space and then finishes up, "b,c a." And Even bursts out laughing again and Isak realizes his mistake and both boys are crying of laughter. "I fucked up." Isak whispers in Even's ear and the older boy nods and tells him it's fine.

"Okay, now I want you to make up a rap about cheese." Even says and Isak nods as he sits up on the bed, straightens his spine, getting serious. "Okay, E box give me that beat." He spits powerfully but then turns into a sap of mush as he looks up at Even, "Remember when I first said that?" He pouts. Even nods and pecks his lips, "Don't cry now, I want to hear that rap."

"Right, right." He says snapping out his emotions as Even gives him a beat and he starts rapping, "Cheese is good, there are different kinds. It's good on pizza, good on pasta. Mhmmmmm cheese." He giggles and falls back onto the bed as Even chuckles and shakes his head at his boyfriend, "I can't wait until you rewatch this when you are sober."

Isak continues to make a fool out of himself as Even asks another question, "Do you ever watch porn when we're not together?" He asks and Isak eyes widen as he shakes his head, "Nei." 

"Baby, I think your reaction already gave it away."

"Nei, nei. I dont need porn." He says pushing Even down on the bed and climbing on top of his lap and kissing him, "'I have you, no porn. I promise."

"Okay, okay." Even says patting his butt as the drunk boy sits up and they return to the Q&A. Once they stop filming, Even gives Isak water and soon the boy is cuddled into his pillow and pats the bed telling Even to lie down next to him. He curls into Even's arms and leans up puckering his lips and falls asleep. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Isak and Even were joining the crew up to the cabin for a weekend. They were packing their bags as Isak sat on his bag, trying to zip it up as Even walked in, "Do you have the lube? I can't find it anywhere. "

"I have it. In here" he says breathlessly as Even stops frantically pacing the room. 

"Along with the rest of the house?" He teases. 

"Just come help me" Isak hops off of his bag and Even shuts it after a few tugs of the zipper. 

When they get to the cabin, they have to figure out how to split beds among all 10 of them considering theres 3 bedrooms. 

"Okay whos getting rooms?" Eva asked. 

"I volunteer that Isak and Even get a room because none of us want to walk in on them" they all nod as Vilde says, "So Magnus and I should have a room" and they let her have it 

"Should Chris just have the last room since this is her place" Mahdi suggests. 

Noora interjects, "Maybe Sana should so she has the privacy to do her prayers." And no one can argue with that and everyone disperses. 

Isak and Even drops their bags in the room as Isak pushes Even back into the wall,  "We got lucky" The smaller boy mutters and Even shakes his head,  "Not really, they just don't want to see or hear us having sex"

"Well then it worked out" he replies wrapping his arm around Even's neck and kissing his lips. Even picks Isak up and the boy wraps his legs around Evens waist as they continue making out and suddenly the door is being opened. 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" Jonas immediately closes the door. 

"Its fine,  Jonas" Isak says and the boy slowly opens the door again,  "ya'll couldn't even wait 30 minutes. 

"We were just kissing" Isak defends. "What's up?"

"Um I think Eva and I will hook up so if we need privacy, can we come in here if yall aren't busy?" 

Isak nods and looks up to Even, "That okay?" Even shrugs, "as long as you change the sheets" Jonas agrees, thanks them and leaves them alone

That night, the guy are helping put together Mexican food night as the girls are chillin in the living room watching a film and drinking their beer. Soon dinner's ready and the boys each come out with a plate of mix for tacos.

After a fun dinner, they all gather on the floor of the living  room to play truth or dare.

"Okay, next Noora.  True or dare."  Chris challenges.

"Truth." She says  as Chris chuckles, "Are you still in love with Willhelm?"

Noora glares, "Serr Chris?" She sighs, "Ja, it's not easy to get over him." Chris nods and Noora moves on immediately and asks Eva, "Truth or dare." 

"Dare." She says confidently. "I dare you....to make out with Jonas." Noora knew she was really helping them out but  Eva was shocked as she slowly turned to  Jonas who was giving a soft awkward smile, "Fine." She says as she leans over to rest on her knees and Jonas does the same. They stare at each other for a second before Eva wraps her hand around his head and begins kissing him, and the intensity between them is definitely evident in an outside point of view.

Isak looks up at Even and whispers, "They're definitely going to sleep together tonight, I know it."

After a minute, they pull back and the girls are oohing at them as Eva shakes her head and wipes her mouth, "Okay, let's kick this game up a notch and do truth or drink. We need some alcohol." Eva cheers as she goes to Vilde, "Okay Vilde, "are you satisfied with your sex life at the moment?" She interrogates. The girls and Even all well know the answer from the housewarming party and Even already knows this is going to be awkward.

Vilde's eyes flicker from Magnus to Eva and Even and she drinks her beer as Magnus' brows furrow in concern, "Hva?  What am I doing wrong? This is how you tell me, what the fuck?" He says annoyed.

Even chimes in to deescalate the situation, "Magnus, calm down. Let's keep playing and you guys can talk about it later." He angrily crosses his arms and leans back against the leg of the couch. 

"Okay, Isak." Vilde says eager to get the attention off of her. "Have you and Even slept together without a condom?"

"Nei, thats not fair. Because if I drink or answer, you will still know." She shrugs her shoulders, "Answer the question."

"Well, ja." He mumbles. "We've been together for 3 years." He blushes as Even rubs his arm out of comfort and kisses his cheek.

"Okay, your go." Isak says turning to look up at Even. "I know we talked about it but is there anything in bed that you want to be doing that we're not?"

Even shakes his head, "I tell you everything." Isak smiles and leans up to peck Even's lips as Sana and Eva aww.

Even shakes his head and laughs and goes onto Mahdi. They are soon wrapping up the game, some of them a bit more intoxicated than others when they decided to watch a film. Isak and Even are cuddled on one side of the couch, Jonas and Eva are on the floor, near the other side, wrapped up in each other's arms. The other boys are on the couch across from Isak and Even and the girls are laid up on the floor in blankets. 

They're about halfway into the film when Isak sees through his peripheral vision that Jonas and Eva are making out. He smiles and pats Even telling him to look at his best friend finally making a damn move. Soon Jonas turns to look back at Isak, gesturing to the room, "Can we go?"

Isak nods as Jonas gets up, taking Eva's hand and they leave to Isak and Even's temporary room. "They better change our damn sheets." Even says as Isak chuckles and tells him to calm down. He's happy this is happening, he was sick of hearing it from both Jonas and Eva.

"Guys." Isak speaks up about 5 minutes later, "Let's go bother Jonas and Eva, they're having sex." Mahdi and Magnus nod and go along with Even and Isak to the room and press their ears against the door and hear pants and moans.

"Get it Jonas." Magnus calls out loudly and the boys cover their mouths to not cackle out loud as he hears Jonas laugh inside, "Go away." The boy calls out.

They hear Eva let out a particularly loud moan and try not to laugh, "What is Jonas doing to her? Damn." Mahdi says as the boys laugh.

"You shouldn't be laughing Isak, you are just as loud." Isak glares at Even and playfully pushes him away, as Mahdi and Magnus laugh. 

"Magnus." The blond looks up to Vilde, "Can we go talk?"

Magnus shakes his head, "I'm okay."

"Please." She begs. "I'm sorry." 

"Go speak to her, dude." Even encourages as Magnus sighs and gets up and follows Vilde into wherever she's taking them.

Soon, the door is opening and Jonas and Eva are standing on the other side as the boys back up immediately with smirks on their faces. 

"Did you change our sheets?" Even asked and Eva says she did and got the extra set from the closet.

As Jonas and Eva are walking back into the living room, Isak pulls Jonas back as Eva turns to see Jonas stopped.

"We need guy time." Isak smiles as Eva turns away, "Did you guys talk?" Mahdi asked.

Jonas shrugged, "You guys heard the whole time, we clearly just had sex."

"So that's all it was?" Even asked. 

"I think we'll talk tomorrow. Can't exactly talk when you assfaces have your ears against the door." Isak laughs as all the boys go back to watch the rest of the movie. 

\---------

That morning, Even is up early cooking everyone breakfast, the rest of them are still asleep except Isak who is in the shower. Once he's dressed, he follows the delicious smells to the kitchen, "This all smells so good."

"Ja?" He asked. "It's hard making batches enough for all of us but I think I'm managing."

"Are you baking something too?" Isak asked upon seeing the oven on and Even nods, "Banana bread." Isak smiles and leans up to kiss Even, "Im so grateful you're all mine." 

Even laughs and kisses him back and picks him up and sits him on part of the counter that doesn't have food on it.

Isak pulls Even closer in between his legs and moves himself to the edge so he can feel Even against him as he begins kissing along his boyfriend's neck, moving his hips softly.

He wraps his legs around Even's waist and sucks on the skin on his neck leaving a mark as Even bites down on his pwn bottom lip, "Baby." He groans.

Isak squeezes his legs around Even and pushes his hips harder against his, the friction building up between them as Isaks pulls back from Even's neck and kisses his lips. They are well into making each other feel good, when Isak hears footsteps in the kitchen and opens his eyes to see Sana. He pulls back from Even and smiles, "God morgen."

"God morgen." She replies happily. "Sorry for interrupting."

Even scratches his head and shakes his head, clearing his throat, "It's okay. Are you hungry?"

She nods as Even finishes up the food, takes the bread out of the oven and asks Isak to help him set up the table for everyone. Isak is soon waking everyone up and they are all gathered at the table, eating breakfast.

 

Isak tells Even they should do a instagram live with all their friends and they do. 

"Halla everyone, we figured we'll do one of these with our friends. Everyone introduces themselves and Even asked them if they have any questions for anyone.

"We're up at Chris' cabin for the weekend with everyone, we're leaving later tonight and it's been fun." Even says as they are reading the questions flooding in.

 

 _Are Even and Isak really sappy and in love around you guys?_ Even reads out loud for one of their friends to answer and Mahdi does.

"They were a lot when they first got together but it's not too bad now. They don't like make out in front of us or anything anymore, thankfully.

 

_HIIII JONAS. loved the video you were in.  You're so hot_

Jonas laughs upon reading the message, "Takk." He smiles.

_Are there any other couples there besides Isak and Even?_

Isak speaks up, "Magnus and Vilde are dating and Noora kind of has a thing with a guy, we dont really know about that." He answers.

_Even, did you know everyone before you and Isak met?_

"Nei, I didn't go to their school originally. And I met them soon after I met Isak so we all became friends after that." He answers.

_Have any of you ever walked in on Isak and Even or heard them?_

And all of them laugh upon reading that message and Isak glares at them all.

"All the time." Sana answers.

"They make out in the most random places sometimes." Noora says.

"And Isak isn't particularly quiet so it happens more than it should. I think we're all used to it by now." Magnus adds. 

Isak then chimes in, "They are making it sound like we are horn dogs, we're not. Since we live together now, we're not that bad when we're with our friends." He justifies as Even pulls Isak into his arms, "It's okay baby, we can't resist each other. Don't deny it."Isak blushes and pulls away from Even. 

 _Is it true that Even is rich?_ One of the questions read.

"Guys, I'm not rich." Even says. "I know Isak said in that video one day that I have money or whatever and I do. But we don't live in this huge house and stuff. My parents have a good amount of money and luckily I have some of it to sustain us both. That's it." He answers.

"Even doesn't like talking about money so guys, please stop bringing it up. I shouldn't have mentioned that in the video." Isak says.

_Bring Jonas back into the videos. Are you single???_

Jonas reads the question as Isak looks back at Jonas raising his brows in question as the boy answers, "Um I am but I like someone right now." He answers as he squeezes Eva's knee which is hidden from the camera. They continue to answer questions from viewers and soon wrap it up. 

They play manhunt outside and then all make lunch and then are soon leaving the cabin for the weekend.  In the car, Even posts a photo to their instagram.

Caption: **My boyfriend and his best friend acting like fools after lunch today.  We know you guys love Jonas, we'll bring him back soon and we hope you loved the livestream earlier. We had an awesome weekend in the woods.**


	14. Chapter 14

The couple is soon receiving an email inviting them to what appears to be a creator convention that will be held in Spain in about a month and a half. The boys agree to go and inform their audience via instagram and youtube to come to the convention because they would love to meet their Spanish and nearby viewers. 

 Even and Isak are on a flight that is a little over 3 hours to Barcelona. Isak is resting on Even's shoulder sleeping as the boy is watching a downloaded movie on his phone. Soon, Isak is moving against  Even's shoulder and the older boy pulls one headphone out looking down at Isak, "You okay?"

Isak looks up at Even with sleepy eyes and nods, burying his face into his neck, "How much longer?"

"A little over an hour."

"I'm hungry." He groans and Even pulls his small bag up off the floor and offers Isak a bag of chips and the boys gratefully takes it. His boyfriend is like a 40 year old soccer mom who is always prepared with snacks and safety gear.  

Time literally flies by and the plane is landing on the runway and soon pulling up to the airport. The boys get their carry ons and are getting a cab to the hotel that the organizers booked for them.

Isak collapses on the bed when they get into their hotel room, "What do we have to do today?"

"Nothing today, we can walk around, explore the convention center but tonight's a party for all creators. Want to go?"

Isak nods as he gestures, "come here" to Even and the boy climbs on top of Isak's body, "What's up?" He mumbles against Isak's lips. The smaller boy wraps his legs around Even's waist and lifts his head up to Even with a small whine and Even knows that's Isak asking for a kiss. Even leans down giving Isak what he's asking for and kisses his lips. They are slowly but deeply kissing as Isak is tightening the grip his legs has on Even's waist and he's arching his hips up to feel some friction.

  
"Baby." Isak hears Even whine and pulls back from the kiss, "Hm?" 

"I need you." He mutters looking up at him and Even gives Isak head and the boy is sinking into a deep nap after. Even takes a nap with him.

After their nap, both boys decide to go walk around the convention center, see the set up and meet some viewers before their meetup tomorrow. 

When the boys get to the center, they are blown away by how big it is and there aren't that many viewers here yet because the convention really starts tomorrow but there are a couple outside of the center. They recognize a couple of other gay creators, it's so unbelievable and surreal to be in this world of online creators knowing people are willing to pay money to see you. The next day, Isak and Even are up at 10am and they are heading across the street to the center.

They go in the back entrance with a security guard leading the way to their 10:30 meetup. 

"Are you guys ready?" The guard asked. "There's a lot of people out there." 

The boys nod as the the guard pulls back the curtains and they see a crowd of people waiting in a line. There are squeals and excited people jumping and some just smiling, but they are not rowdy and the couple appreciates it.

As they start the meetup, they are taking photos with so many people, it's hard to keep track of all of them, their names and their stories but it's still incredible hearing people tell the couple how much they mean to them.

They have been taking photos and speaking for two hours when the boys are due for a 10 minute break. Isak is exhausted and sits down behind the curtain and drinks water but Even tells Isak he'll be right back. He goes back out to say hi to those waiting in the line and gives them bottles of water and films the long line on his camera as people are waving.

Soon, the boys are back and it takes another hour before the crowd clears. As soon as the last person leaves, Isak's head falls onto Even's shoulder and he wraps his arms around him, "That was so exhausting."

"I know, i know. And we have another one tomorrow."

"Excuse me?" Both boys turn to the voice and see a small boy looking at them.

"Hey, are you alright?" Isak asked. The boy nods. He looks to be about 8, with brunette curly hair and thick framed glasses. "Can I get a picture with you guys? I'm really sorry I'm late."

"No, no. Of course you can." Even says as the boy pulls out his camera and they take photos together. 

"Thank you so much, you guys are my favorite on youtubers. And you're so funny and silly and my parents aren't the best and they aren't in love anymore but I love watching you guys. I wish you were my parents."

The couple is looking at the little boy with the most awwed first in the world. They wanted to cry and take the boy home with them and care for him forever.

Isak kneels down to the boy, "I'm sorry to hear that. And I know how hard it is to have your parents fall out of love and be a mess. It happened to me. But you are strong and awesome and you are finding ways to deal like watching people on youtube, that's a great outlet. And I bet you have amazing people in your life who love you."

He nods, "'My best friend."

"Exactly, so even though your parents' relationship are falling apart, there's still so much love in your life. You'll get through it." The boy tears as he wraps his arms around Isak's neck, "Thank you so much, I love you."

"Love you too." He smiles and walks off as Isak turns back to Even who is looking at him lovingly.

"What?" Isak asked.

"Nothing, I just--you always do things that remind me why I'm in love with you."

Isak playfully rolls his eyes as he takes Even's hand and they leave the center for the day. The next day, there's a big crowd of people again but not as much as yesterday. The boy from yesterday, his name is AJ if Isak remembers correctly. He comes back to meet them after their meet up and asks can he hang out with them. And the boys could never object the sweet offer, so they take AJ out to eat. AJ is asking them tons of questions but they are also talking and laughing and love being reminded of how their silly videos on the internet impact people.  After they eat, the couple brings AJ back to the convention center so he can look for his cousins and they take a picture with him for their instagram before they leave and upload it with the caption, _Loved meeting our biggest fan ever. Its awesome knowing our videos help some of you who are struggling.  Thanks for the amazing weekend_. 

\--------

The boys are on a youtube high when they get back to Oslo, and are filming videos like there is no tomorrow to go up. The boys are cuddled up in their bed, Isak's leg in between Even's, talking within close proximity when their bedroom door opens causing both boys to jump.

"Vilde?? What the fuck are you doing? How did you get in?" Isak says infuriated.

"The front door was unlocked."

"So you just walk in?" 

"Ja,I need to talk to you guys." She says hopping on the bed and both boys are staring at her baffled.

"Okay, so Magnus and I tried to have anal sex and...."

"Nei, nei, nei, nei." Isak calls out covering his ears and going under the blanket. "That's what the internet is for."

Vilde hits Isak under the blanket repeatedly, "Come on, you're supposed to be my friend. Fine, Even. Will you help me?"

"I guess." He's still a little taken aback that she walked in without notice.

"Okay well, it wasn't intentional. He just missed my ya know--and he was going to do it anally and I figured okay,  I can try it. There has to be a reason why gay people love it. But then it was like insanely painful and it was not good so we stopped."

"What are you asking?" Even asked.

"How do we make it feel good?"

"'Oh my god." They hear Isak groan under the blanket.

"Well, for one you need lube. And he can't just put his dick in, he needs to prepare you. You guys are so clueless."  Even says shaking his head.

"Prepare me? Like?"

"Like finger you, open you up or something." Even explains as Vilde nods, "Do you do that every time with Isak?"

"Shut up Even." Isak calls out pinching Even's leg under the blanket. "Baby, why are you still under there?" He asks. He slowly crawls out to lie in Even's lap, "This is so awkward."

"You should do it often, yes." Even says redirecting his attention to Vilde. "I mean after a while, you may not need to do it as often but definitely in the beginning. "

She nods, "Any other tips for what's good in bed?"

"Vilde!!! You're asking a gay couple, why can't you ask Eva?" Isak questions.

"She hasn't slept with someone in so long and I need to hear from an actual couple." She reasons.

Isak rolls his eyes and stays quiet and lets Even keep going. "Um I mean I don't know what you're into. You can use the internet, Vilde. I don't want to make  Isak uncomfortable by telling you what we do."

"Fine, fine." She sighs. "So lube and prep, ja?" Even nods in response. "Anything advice I should know about getting Magnus to last longer?"

Isak lets out a cackle and Even holds back his laugh, "That would be Magnus." Isak chuckled. "Try a cock ring." Even suggests. She thanks them and leaves and Isak gets out of bed to go lock the door behind her.

He hops back in bed with Even, "I don't know why we suddenly became the sex experts."

"Because we're good at it." Even teases rolling Isak on his bed and kissing him.

\--------

**Crew**

**Isak:** I need you all to come to my house, we're filming a video. 

 **Even:** Say please at least, Isak. But please guys, come over?

 **Mangus:** Porno?

 **Isak:** It's for youtube -___-

 **Eva** : What time?

 **Isak:** In an hour??

 **Sana:** I'll be there, coming with Chris.

 **Vilde:** Mag and I will be there

 **Mahdi** : What's the video about?

 **Isak:** We'll just be playing a game. Get over here, Mahdi. We know you're not doing anything.

 **Noora** : Coming with Eskild

 **Jonas:** On my way, already bro

 **Isak:** Thanks guys

 

When everyone is over, catastrophe is in order. There are so many people sitting on Even and Isak's couch and Even is setting up the camera and Isak is groaning at the girls pushing him to get in view and Even has already pressed record and everyone's talking over each other, "Okay, we're starting. It started." Even calls out and pulls Isak up so he has some space to sit and pulls the boy in his lap.

"Hey guys, we're back with everyone. If you saw our instagram live, these are all our friends and we're going to answer some random questions." Isak explains as he looks down at his phone. 

"Okay, who would be the first person you would kill in the room."  Pointed fingers go flying everywhere as everyone is talking over each other and most fingers are Magnus and his eyes widened, "Hva? Why me?"

"You're not the brightest and you don't last long enough for your girlfriend." Isak says as everyone burst out laughing and Vilde groans as she softly kicks the back of Isak and everyone is chiming in why Magnus would be the first to go.

"Who is your favorite couple out of the group?" Isak reads off. "I say Eva and Jonas. You guys were trash in first year but now I can tolerate you."

"Because you're not thinking about Jonas fucking you now?" Eskild sass and Isak climbs over and hits the back of Eskild's head as he flops back down into Even's lap, "You guys better say me and Isak or you're never coming over again." Even teases as they agree on Evak and Sana is more than happy to verbally give her reasons why and this is why they love her. 

"Sing a song that reminds you of Evak. On three and everyone sings their song.

Half the group busts out in, "Call your girlfriend, it's time you had the talk." and  the other half breaks out in, "Fem fine frøkner oppi klubben, vi befaler"

"Nei nei, it's definetely _5 fine frøkner_ , that song was playing the morning after Even and Isak had sex and they were so fucking gone for each other in my kitchen." Eskild says.

"Ja ja, 100%, _5 fine frøkner_ it is." Noora supports.

"We didn't have sex that night." Isak corrects.

"Well, it depends what you define as sex." Isak glares at Even as the boy leans in to peck his lips.

"But _Call Your Girlfriend_ was the song where you guys were eye fucking at that party, wasn't it? I spoke to Emma about it. She noticed. That is what started it all." Vilde says and Mangus and Mahdi agree. 

"Fuck it, they are both our songs. Next question." 

They keep answering questions and then wrap up and Even already knows this is going to be a bitch to edit but their viewers love when they made videos with their friends. It's around 19 and the crew figures they will stay for a little bit and watch a film on their  flatscreen. Even is making several bowls of popcorn as they all collapse onto the couch and the floor. Even and Isak are on the loveseat and they dim the lights eager for the movie to start.

Even and Isak have blanket hovering over their bodies and Isak is entranced in the horror movie when he feels Even's hand moving up his thigh. 

Isak looks up at Even to question him but the blond's eyes are focused on the screen. "Even." He says softly stopping Even's hand. 

When they start watching the film again, Isak feels Even's hand moving up again, "Babe, we're watching a movie with our friends." He says stopping his hand again.

Even nods and after remaining calm, Isak feels his boyfriend's hand on his crotch and whines as Even leans into kiss Isak's lips. He feels Even unzip his pants and tug his pants down a bit before pushing his hand inside his pants. 

They remain seated like they were while watching the movie as Even's hand is moving up and down under the blanket and Isak needs to be quiet because if any of their friends looked over, they would know what's going on and then wouldn't let them hear the end of it. 

Isak' eyes are falling close as his head falls back onto the couch and he's gripping onto Even's shirt for his life and he's trying to quiet his heavy breathing. Isak's face is contorting and his body is softly contracting as he's pulling onto Even's shirt tighter and harder as Even is running his thumb over the head of his cock.

Isak feels himself getting close and he's about to cum and his orgasm is building up and the blood is rushing to the end of his cock and Even's hand is speeding up when Isak hears a, "Oh my god, Even is getting Isak off" from Magnus.

Except Even doesn't stop his hand from moving and Isak is burying his face in Even's neck to hide his pleasure as he whines and pants and mewls into Even's neck as he cums in Even's hand. 

As Isak is coming back to life and his breathing is evened and he feels Even tucking him back into his pants, he turns back to his the screen and sees his friends looking up at him. Isak turns red as he goes under the blanket.

"Wow, Isak. My how you've grown." Eskild says in a masculine voice as everyone burst out laughing and Isak groans as Even moves the blanket aside and leans down to peck Isak's lips, "It's okay, baby. No one cares."

Isak kisses Even back and then softly kicks him away, "I'm leaving you guys, you all suck. Get out of my house." He says and walks into the bathroom to clean himself off as his friends are cackling and chatting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are welcomed for the next chp


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Evakkk for the ideas

It is about 18 in the evening and the couple are eating cupcakes Even just made while playing video games and they are suddenly interrupted by Even's phone going off.  He pauses the game and grabs his phone and answers,   
"Halla, Yeah, Now?, Okay, Im bringing Isak, bye."

"You're bringing me where?" Isak asks as Even is putting on a pair of sweats.

"To my parents', they are watching my little cousin and they have some kind of neighborhood resident meeting to go to. They need me to watch her. Come with me?"

Isak nods as he puts on his own sweats and a hoodie and soon the boys are on their way to Even's parents house. 

When they walk in, his mom hugs him, "Thank god you're here, we're already late. Thanks you guys." His mom says, pulling her husband out of the house. His 4 year old cousin is playing with her toys and Even walks over to her and smiles, "Hey Britney."

She looks up and her eyes widen, "Ev." She squeals and jumps into his arms, kissing his cheek. "Where were you? I asked Auntie why you not here, she say you live with boyfriend?"

Even nods as he holds her in his arms, "I do. That's my boyfriend." He says pointing behind him to Isak who's smiling watching the lovely scene play out in front of him. "I'm Isak." He says. 

"Im Britney." She smiles. "You like my cousin?"

Isak nods and smiles, "I do." She giggles and buries her face in Even's and peaks out, "Do you guys---kiss?"

Isak tries not to laugh but smirks and nods, "We do. Is that gross?"

"Yes but if you in love, is okay." She says as he wriggles out of Even's arms to get down and grabs both of the boys by the hand and brings them to her toys. "This is the princess." She says holding up one doll, "And this is the other princess. They like each other like you guys."

Even raises his brows, "Wow, yes. thats awesome that they like each other." He's in awe that his little cousin is making her characters queer but he shouldn't be surprised, he comes from a pretty progressive family but it's still amazing to see. 

"Brit, do you want cookies?" Even asked with a playful voice. She squeals and cheers, "Yes, yes, now."

"What do you say?" Even questions.

"Please Ev." Even nods as he gets up, "Do you mind playing with her for a bit?" 

Isak shook his head, "It's okay, you go make the cookies." Even leaves to the kitchen and Isak continues to play with Brit. "Isak." She tries to whisper but is awfully loud.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you like my cousin? He silly." She says giggling as her curls bounce and Even nods, "That's why I like him." 

 

She sits in Isak's lap and plays with his curls, "You have curls like me." 

"I do but yours are longer than mine." Isak points out and she giggles, "Yeah, because I'm a girl."

"Guys can have long hair."

"Yes." She says simply as she's practically hypnotized by Isak's hair. She begins pulling on it when Isak tells her to stop and she loves getting a reaction out of him and continues to do it as Isak lightly tickles her to the carpeted floor, "Britney, I said dont pull my hair and you pull my hair. Why  you so silly?" He asks as the girl is in a fit of laughter rolling around the carpet. Even walks back out with a plate in his hand, "Whats going on here?"

Brittney sits up, "I pull Isak's hair." She chuckles. "He no like it." 

"I'm here to his rescue and here are your cookies." He says sitting down on the carpet and putting them in front of her. She offers two cookies to Even and Isak first before she digs in herself.

"That's so nice of you but you can enjoy your cookies." Isak advises. As she's eating her cookies and Even puts on a TV program for her, she's distracted. And Even rests his back against the foot of the couch and pulls Isak in between his legs, "You're made to be a dad." He whispers in his ear.

"Don't get any ideas, not happening any time soon." He replies.

"I know but I like seeing you around kids." Isak smiles and turns his head to kiss Even's lips and they watch the program with Britney. It takes a little over an hour for his parents to return. 

 

Even's dad put Britney to bed and the couple are standing in the doorway catching up with Even's mom.

"But I've been so well, Even. I'm happier, I have more energy. It's been lovely. I wish you would come over more, we miss you."

"I know, I know. I just think we're still soaking up living on our own. It's been really nice."

His mom raises her eyebrows, "Need any more condoms?" Isak blushes and doesn't make eye contact as Even replies with a, "Sure momma."

She leaves to go get them as Isak hits Even, "Serr? We could get them ourselves."

"Hey, we're saving money and we're running low anyway." Even defends and Isak rolls his eyes because wow, this is the boy he chose to fall in love with. She comes back and hands him two boxes.

"Okay, we're gonna head out." Even says.

"Okay, okay. Just please come visit some more. I'll always have condoms if thats what  gets you to come around. " Even laughs but agrees as both boys give her a kiss on the cheek and are on their way back home.

\------------

So Even and Isak finally decide to film their most requested video. They've been avoiding it honestly because it would just be awkward, specifically Isak thinks it'll be awkward and uncomfortable. But they're doing it, they're getting it over with. They are filming the chapstick challenge. 

"Okay guys." Even introduces. "So we're finally going to do the most requested video ever, the Chapstick Challenge. We know it's just an excuse to kiss on camera but everyone keeps asking so you ask and we deliver. Within reason...obviously." He says.

"So we both went to the store and bought a whole bunch of chapsticks and put them in this bag." Isak said and lifts the bag up to show the camera, shaking it so one of us will have their eyes closed and the other puts chapstick on their lips and we kiss and the other one has to guess. So I'll start." 

Isak puts his hand in the bag fishing around for a chapstick and looks up at Even, "Eyes closed." He demands as Even laughs and closes them as Isak pulls one out. He puts a hefty amount on on his lips before he moves Even's hands and puckers his lips.

Even leans in but Isak rubs his mouth on  Even's lips, instead of actually kissing him.

"Wow, I got a lot on my lips." He says as he rubs his lips together to taste it. "One more time." Even leans in to peck Isak's lips and taste it again. "Is it a blueberry?"

"Blueberry? Nei, its strawberry, babe. Wrong." Isak teases as he wipes his lips and Even takes the bag from him and Isak closes his eyes.

"Okay ready." Even says once his lips are moisturized. Isak opens his eyes and Even takes Isak's face in his hands and gives him a soft kiss and Isak is trying to suck on Even's bottom lip to get the flavor as he pulls back. "Let me kiss you regularly because this is hard."  Isak says.

Even nods as Isak places his hand on Even's neck and slowly and deeply kisses him and  Even pulls back before they get too caught up on film, "Is it cherry?" Isak asked.

Even's face falls, "Yeah, not fair." Isak laughs and pumps his fist in the ear, "Wohoo, nailed it." He smiles confidently. "My go."

Isak puts on a layer of the next chapstick and Even is still sitting with his eyes closed. Isak throws his legs over Even's lap and pulls the boy down to him and kisses his lips. Isak is getting caught up and pulling at Even's hair as Even is holding his legs. They eventually pull back as Isak wipes his mouth and chuckles, "We're going to have to edit that down."

Even laughs and pecks Isak's lips, "I was too distracted with that kiss to pay attention to the flavor, put it on again." Even demands as he covers his eyes and Isak does. Even sucks Isak's bottom lip and guesses passion fruit. Isaks says no but tells him he can have another go and it is a type of fruit.

"Is it apple, or green apple or something?"

"Baby no, its blackberry nectar or something like that."

"That was my next guess." Even defends as Isak scowls at him playfully, "You're a terrible liar." He laughs. "You would have never guessed that."

"Yeah I was, I swear." Isak shakes his head and rolls his eyes as Even rests his hand on Isak's thigh. 

Even puts the next chapstick on, but what Isak doesn't know, it's actually Isak's chapstick that he uses all the times. This vanilla flavor that he's absolutely obsessed with. He puts it on and sets it aside as he tells Isak he can open his eyes. The boy leans in to kiss and suck on Even's lip and he's tasting the flavor and starts looking around him for the chapstick because he recognizes it.

"Is that mine?" Isak asked looking back up at Even. Even nods, "Yeah."

Isak's face fell, "Baby, you used a lot of it." He whines.

"I didn't, I promise. We could play it back. I didn't."

"It felt like a lot." Isak says concerned as Even holds his hands in defense, "I know how you are with your chapstick babe, didnt use a lot."

"Fine, okay lets keep going. I have another point." He smiles. They soon try all the chapsticks and Isak raises his hands, "Hi guys, I'm the winner like I predicted. I dont know why we keep doing these challenges when I always win." Isak says condescendingly.

"Oh hush up. Also, my lips will be soft for the next month so if anyone wants a kiss---" Even starts.

"you can't have one cus he's mine." Isak interrupts and finishes.

Even laughs and kisses Isak's lips, "Okay, we'll see you guys soon.  Hope you enjoyed the video. Bye." They both wave to the camera as Even gets up to shut it off.

 

When comments roll in once they upload the video, it's gets 1mil views in 2 days which is probably the best any of their videos has ever done except the yoga challenge which is about the same.

The comments are sweet but also typical fans.

_My dreams have come true_

_Who invented this challenge? Absolute legend._

_You guys look like good kissers, this is heaven indeed_

_Casually waits for someone to kiss me like Even kisses Isak_

 

\---------------

Isak has been extra clingy lately. Even doesn't know why but he loves it.  He'll just be sitting on the couch and Isak will come and sit in his lap and start playing with Even's shirt or hands or bury his face in his neck without a word. Or Even will be cooking, and Isak will come and run his hands under Even's shirt. He's even clingy when they're out with the boys and he makes sure he's as close as possible to Even.

The clinginess happens again when Isak is having a bubble bath and he calls Even. The boy comes peaks open the door, "You alright?" 

He nods looking up at him, "Come in with me?"

"I already showered."

"'I know but I want you to come in here with me."Isak says.

Even smirks and raises his brows, "Sex?"

Isak shakes his head, "Just want to be with you." Even can't say no to Isak. It's one of the things he thinks is nearly impossible in this world. He strips down off his clothes and tells Isak to move up as he climbs behind him and sits down in the bath full of bubbles as Isak moves back and leans again his chest. 

After sitting in the bath for a while,  Even speaks up. "Babe. Look at me." Isak turns around and lies his chest against Even's looking up at him, "Hva?" 

"Is everything okay? You've just been all over me lately and I love it and I dont mind at all but its just--you're not always like this." He points out as Isak tries not to look offended.

"Um Im sorry that I want to be with you."

"Isak, I dont mind. I'm just making sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, I've just been stressed lately and being around you calms me down." He opens up.

"Stressed about?"

"My mom started contacting me again and I'm ignoring her but it's really frustrating sometimes and being around you makes me forget, makes me calm. That's all." He says as he picks up a handful of bubbles and layers it on Even's chin playfully, "Okay?"

Even nods, "Thanks for telling me." He says and leans down to kiss Isak and the bubbles get in his mouth and Even laughs as Isak slashes water on Even and they are caught into a fit of bubble fights and laughter, exactly what Isak needed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics in the beginning are Isak recording a video and any other time it's text messages. It's pretty obvious but felt like I should mention it anyway  
> -It's Isak's birthday in this chapter.  
> -I write poetry so like some poetic writing came out halfway through the smut like what lol  
> -Also, Isak cums multiple times so much that he cries. So just warning you. Okay, have fun now :)

 Isak's birthday is coming up and Even may have lied a little to Isak to get away from him with the day to plan his birthday with the boy and girl squad.

Isak was alone all day, he was texting all his friends to hang out with at least one and everyone seemed to be so fucking busy, even his boyfriend was too busy for him so he spent the video making a video by himself.

_Hey guys, it's just me today and I'm really bored so I'd figure I'd make a video by myself. I've seen a trend going around as per usual so  I'd figure I'd make a video 10 reasons why I'm in love with Even. You guys like that stuff, right?_

_So um okay, let's get started. The first thing I love about Even is probably that he puts his all into everything he does. He puts his heart into everything whether that's a project he's doing or loving someone or anything, it's really inspiring and I love that about him. The second thing is his laugh. He has this thing where he laughs and his eyes squint and it's the most beautiful sound and ugh--I'm just thinking about it. I mean you've guys seen him laugh in videos, its beautiful._ He shakes his head to himself, _Can't believe I'm being this sappy on camera._

_Okay next thing would probably be how strong he is. He has been through so much in his life, a lot before he even met me and guys, I can't tell you how much he keeps trying and keeps going despite everything that can go wrong. And you know he's bipolar so when he's at the low of the low, he's still here and he's still fighting and I love him for that._

_I also really like his lips. They're really nice._ He chuckles. _And um yeah's he a really good kisser._

Isak continues to film the video and eventually finishes, wrapping it up. He puts the SD card in his laptop and begins editing and is wondering where the hell his boyfriend is.

 **Isak:** _Hey, coming home any time soon?_

 **Even:** _Yeah, maybe an hour?_

 **Isak:** _What are you even doing? I miss you_

**Even:** _I told you I'm visiting my parents for a bit, dont worry. I'll let you know when Im coming._

Isak rolls his eyes and accepts Even's answer throwing his phone aside as he edits.

 

Meanwhile, everyone is at Eva's house planning Isak's birthday with Even leading the discussion. "So Sana, you'll room with Noora, Eva and Chris, Vilde and Magnus, Mahdi and Jonas, and me and Isak. Is everyone cool with that?" Even asked, they all agree and Even writes the information down.

"Okay so I'm going to book the hotel tonight probably and I'll probably blindfold him and we'll walk into the hotel and you guys will be in the lobby with balloons, cake and stuff, yeah? And I'll rent out their swimming pool area and we can chill there for the night and go out on the town if we want. Is that cool?" He asks everyone.

"It's 100 a night per room, if any of you can give me the money as soon as possible, great. If not, I'll cover you and then you just pay me back." Even says and they continue to get everything situated of who's going to do what and soon everything is set and Even goes back home to get to his needy boyfriend who keeps texting him. 

And he goes home to see the video uploaded on youtube and thanks Isak by eating him out and it's good. Really good. And they're both thankful. 

\--------

The morning of Isak's birthday, Even is up at 6am making them breakfast. He's making scrambled eggs,waffles, smoked salmon, toast and cheese and fruit salad. Even soon finishes getting everything together and texts everyone to be at the hotel by 17. Even goes in the room and climbs on top of a sleeping Isak. He leans down to kiss the boy awake, "Baby.."

Isak is stretching and turning and his eyes flutter open, "Its early, Even." He groans, taking the pillow to cover his eyes from the sun seeping in the windows. 

"I know but it's your birthday." He says kissing his cheek. "I made you breakfast." Isak moves the pillow away slightly below his eyes, "What'd you make?" He ask mildly curious. 

"Come see." Isak rolls his eyes and gets out of the bed and follows Even into the kitchen and sees the spread on their kitchen table. "This looks so good, thank you." He says kissing his boyfriend's lips and sitting down at the table.

As they are eating breakfast, Isak asks what are they doing today.

"Surprise." Even says, raising his brows. "You won't know until later."

"Fine." He says as he goes to sit on Even's lap. "As long as I'm with you and we have sex tonight, I'd be satisfied."

"Wow, you have the bar set pretty low for me, huh? Four years and all you expect is sex?" Even asked wrapping his arms around Isak, looking up at him still in his lap.

Isak shrugs, "I'm low maintenance. You can do more for me but you know I don't need much."

Even nods, "I know but that doesn't mean I dont like to spoil you."  Isak smiles and kisses Even's cheek as he grabs his food from the other side of the table and continues to eat whilst still in Even's lap. 

 

The thing about being in a relationship for as long as Even and Isak has, is that you realize the lack of value in materialistic items. With Christmas, Valentine's Day, Anniversaries and Birthdays for the past 4 years, there's only so much you can get your partner that they don't have, so they definitely like to value experiences as gifts rather than things, so this is how he planned the whole hotel thing. The same hotel he took Isak's virginity at.

They don't have to be there until 17:30 but Even has other plans. He borrows his mom's car and drives about 30 minutes outside of  Oslo and Isak has no clue what's going on and he falls asleep on the ride over anyway because he woke up too damn early this morning. When they arrive, Even gets out of the car and goes to the passenger seat and opens the door, "Let's go birthday boy." Even says shaking Isak lightly.

Isak opens his eyes and pouts shaking his head, "Let's sleep."

"We'll sleep tonight after I fuck you all night, now get up." He teases. Isak feels his cock move at that but ignores it as he's suddenly awake and gets out of the car and see the barren land. "Where the hell are we?" Isak asked.

Even points behind Isak and the boy turns around and his mouth falls open as he sees what's behind him. "We're going on a hot air balloon ride?" Even smiles and nods as they walk over to the balloon and the guys standing around, "Hello, I'm Even."

"Right. Welcome, are you boys excited?" They nod as they climb into the hot air balloon basket and a guy is inside with with them to guide it.

"Ready?" He asks the boys. They agree and within a couple minutes they are in the air. "I can't believe you did this." Isak says wrapping his arms around Even's neck. "Of course." He smiles and leans down to kiss Isak's lips. Isak gets on his tippy toes a bit and slides his tongue in Even's mouth and pulls at the ends of Even's hair. They are making out in the hot air balloon ride and pull back to take a breath from each other.  Isak wraps his arms around Even's waist and rest his head on his chest looking out towards the view.

"Baby." Even says and Isak looks up to him. He points out to something high up in the sky and it's a plane writing out letters. When it finishes, it says _I love you Isak_   written out in the sky.  Isak shakes his head in disbelief, "Damn, you're unbelievable." He says kissing his lips, looking at the guy who was flying the balloon, "You knew about this?" Isak asked.

The man laughs and nods, "He told us about it on the phone." Isak turns red and turns back to Even, "I love you."

"I love you too. My baby's 19, so grown." He teases. 

\-------  
  


Even is now driving to the hotel and has Isak blindfolded the whole way. "You know when I pictured being blindfolded for my birthday, this isn't exactly how I imagined it."

"Oh hush baby. I'll take it off soon." He pulls up in the lot and gets out and grabs the bags he packed in the trunk. He opens Isak's door and takes his hand as he closes the door and locks the car. He walks to the front entrance of the hotel and the same lady that was working that night he first came here is there is thankfully working now and will probably be chill about the whole surprise. Their friends are in the lobby and Even smiles giving them a thumbs up as he lightly drops the bag. "Babe, I'm going to take it off now." He says. 

Isak nods as Even holds up three fingers to the squad and starts counting down as he's untying Isak's blindfold. When it's off and Even's fingers are down, they scream Happy Birthday and Isak is surprised if his face is anything to go by. He immediately covers his mouth with his hands, "Oh my god." He smiles. "Thank you guys." He smiles and goes over to them hugging them, looking at the balloons and taking the presents. He goes to Even and kisses his lips, "This is so sweet, are we staying overnight?" He asks looking at bag besides Even's feet. He nods and winks as they take the bags and everybody piles into the elevator heading upstairs. 

All of their rooms are right next to each other but of course Even paid for them to have the biggest suite, he wanted something big enough where everyone can pile into their room comfortably during the day. When they unlock the door to their room, everyone is asking how his birthday has been and everyone is catching up. After about an hour, Even suggests that they all go downstairs to the swimming pool.

Everyone agrees and separates to go get changed. Once the door is closed, Isak pushes Even on the bed and climbs on top of him and begins sucking a mark on his neck, "I can't wait until later." Isak says. When he finishes leaving the mark against Even's skin, he pulls back in Even's lap, "Did you bring my trunks?"

Even nods and gets them out of the bag and soon everyone is down at the swimming pool that Even paid to rent out for two hours. They are playing music from a speaker as everyone is jumping in and out of the pool, playing games like Marco Polo and holding their breath underwater. And Even teases Isak that he's gotten better at holding his breath and Even would like to think it's with how many times he's deepthroated Even's dick. Soon pizza is being delivered and they are having an incredible time.

Even is chilling in the pool as the rest of the boys are on the chairs, hogging down the pizza slices. "Did you get dick yet?" Magnus asks casually with his mouth full. But it's been forever and Isak is so used to their invasion of Isak's sex life so Isak has accepted it and just tells them whatever they want to know. It's not that much of a big deal anymore.

"Not yet, we will later." He replies.

"Anything special?" Mahdi asks.

Isak shrugs, "I dont know, I dont think so unless he has something planned. I'm fine with the usual." He says and the boys nod in understanding. "Must be nice, can't relate." Jonas jokes. 

Isak laughs and shakes his head and redirects his attention to Even who is having a swimming competition with the girls. Once they're reservation time is up, they all get their things together and clear out of the space and go up to their rooms to shower. They go out on the town of Oslo, walking around, enjoying the nightlife and being silly in the streets. Once it hits about 22, they all head back to the hotel and go their own ways to their individual hotel rooms. 

When the couple gets in their room, Even goes to the bathroom and Isak gets naked immediately and gets on his hands and knees on the bed, awaiting his boyfriend's return. When Isak hears the sink going off, the bathroom door is opening and Even walks in on Isak and his mouth falls open, "Fuck baby." He groans licking his lips. "Wow." He says as he takes off his own clothes. He takes hold of Isak's face and slams his lips into his and roughly kisses his boyfriend before pulling back. "Lay down on your back." 

Isak listens to his boyfriend and lies down, his feet flat on the bed and his knees up. Even leans down to kiss and suck on Isak's neck and kisses down his chest and flicks his tongue over Isak's nipples. He sucks on them and Isak pulls on Even's hair. He kisses down Isak's stomach and down to his cock and takes it in his mouth. He only sucks him off for about a minute before Isak is pulling him back up for a kiss, "Get inside me."

Even shakes his head, "We're going to do things different tonight, okay?"

Isak nods hesitantly, "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to make you come multiple times, okay?" 

"I dont know if I can, babe." He says truthfully. Even caresses Isak's cheek, "We're going to try and if it's too much, just yell a color if you really want to stop."

Isak nods and pulls Even's lips down to his. As they are kissing, Even is stroking Isak's cock. He pulls back from the kiss and slides down his body and takes his cock back into his mouth. He flicks his tongue over the tip and engulfs it in his mouth as he plays with Isak's rim simultaneously. The boy is panting above him as he threads his fingers through Even's hair and pushes his head down and Even continues to suck on Isak's cock and soon the boy is coming in his boyfriend's mouth. Even pulls back, swallowing it and kisses Isak's cheek. He reaches over to their bag and pulls out their lube as Isak's chest is moving up and down trying to catch his breath. 

Even returns and starts kissing Isak, "Good to cum again?" He mumbles against his lips.

"Give a minute." Even gives him exactly a minute, not a second more as he lubes up his fingers and opens Isak up and soon he's hard again. "I want to fuck you." Even whispers in his boyfriend's ear. "You're turning me on so much." 

"Please." He begs. He gets on his hands and knees, facing his ass to Even, shaking his bum towards him, "Now."

Even squeezes Isak's ass as he kisses him bumcheek and lubes him up before getting on his knees and pushes in just a bit. "Push back the rest of the way." Even says. Isak holds the bed post as he looks back up and slowly pushes back as Even gets deeper inside of him and Isak's head falls to the pillow, his ass remaining in the air as Even pushes in the rest of the way. 

"Show me how much you love me baby." Isak moans into the pillow. Even reaches out to the back of Isak's neck, holding it as he begins to move his hips and thrust inside of Isak. Isak feels so safe right here with his boyfriend inside of him, hovering over him devouring him like he should, like he does wholeheartedly constantly and constantly, in and out, in and out. Even is filling in all the empty parts of Isak as he fucks him. Isak is letting out a string of Even's name with each thrust and to Even, it sounds like lullabies and his voice is making him weak in the knees and he's falling into the sheets. And Isak begins pushing back against Even as Isak is stroking himself, "Harder." He moans. "I'm so close." 

And the lullabies get louder and his body gets weaker but his stroking never stops as he hears his boyfriend yell and knows that sound in his sleep as Isak comes all over the sheets. Even soon comes inside of him as he collapses on top of Isak and both boys are panting breathlessly and Isak is still whimpering Even's name and Even thinks his name sounds so good sliding off this boy's tongue and he's in a trance right now.

Even pulls back and lifts Isak's body to place a towel on the bed as he turns Isak's body over, to lie him on his back so he can leak on the towel. Even pecks Isak's lips, "One more time baby." Even says. As he runs his fingers down Isak's body and lifts up his legs and Isak doesn't respond. Even pushes two fingers inside Isak as the boy chokes on his own spit, "Shit Even." He cries as a tear falls down his face. "I don't know if I can."

"You can, I know you can." Even says as he spreads his fingers and pounds them inside Isak and Isak is crying some more because his cock is getting hard again and soon the tip is purple, and a man's body is not physically made to cum three times in a row, it's just not but Even wants him to do it so he's going to fucking do it because he wants to see the smile on Even's face and wants to make him proud and wants to make him happy. "Kiss me." He cries. Even leans down and presses his lips against Isak's as he adds another finger in and Isak screams as he feels another finger inside of him and the vibration of Isak's moans against Even's lips makes him cock tingle and he adds another finger and is making music out of Isak's moans as he splits him open.

Isak feels himself coming closer and closer but he just can't get there and he pulls back from Even's lips, both of their lips swollen, tears running down Isak's cheek, his cheeks red, "I can't baby, I'm sorry." He whines. "It hurts."

Even kisses down Isak's cheek to his ear, "Say a color and I'm done." He whispers as he has all five fingers in Isak and the boy cannot physically bring himself to say stop, to say a color. Out of the 16 million colors that exist on this Earth, his boyfriend is working his fingers so well inside of him, he can't say one. And Isak doesn't know how he got lucky enough to get a boyfriend who knows how to kiss him, finger him, eat him, suck him and fuck him so well.  Like fuck, why was he this blessed in life with a man this fucking talented in bed. Isak doesn't really know what's happening, he feels Even's hand inside of him but he's really just become numb at this point, and he can't feel the pain in his cock or the tears streaming down his face or can't even recollect Even whispering to him to cum and it'll be done. And Isak's back arches off of the bed as he claws at Even's back and is shooting whatever semen is left inside his cock. Isak is crying as he cums and cries as he finishes and curls into himself, sobbing into the pillow. And that was so unbelievably amazing and he feels so good but it's all so overwhelming. 

Even coos Isak and hugs his body kissing his soft skin, "It's okay, it's okay. I'm proud of you baby, fuck that was so hot. Tell me you're okay."

He nods as he calms down and Even kisses Isak's tears away. "Tell me how you are feeling."

"So good." He whines. "Thank you." He puckers his lips out to Even and the boy proudly and gladly kisses his lips. "I just need you to cuddle me. Cuddle me and hold me, please."

"I'm never letting you go, baby." He says as throws the towel off the bed and cuddles into Isak, the younger boy burying his face in Even's chest, kissing it softly. He looks up at Even and smiles, touching his bottom lip softly, "I dont know how you make me feel so good." He says lowly.

"Because your body is everything and  I've mapped it out over the last couple of years like it's my own. I will always take care of you." Isak wraps his arms around Even's body and feels nothing but gratitude. That's probably a lie, he feels incredible sore and incredibly on a high and also in love. But most of all, grateful to have had this for four years. To be this lucky to have someone to heal with, grow with and love and make it all work. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be an epilogue after this! I was going to end it here but couldn't bring myself to end it without bringing it back full circle with youtube.


	17. Chapter 17

_6 months later_

So for the first time in a long time, Even contacts Isak's parents. Isak would probably kill him if he knew he was doing this but he couldn't go through with what he had planned without asking them first, his consciousness would not allow him to do so.

This is how he finds himself waiting outside of Isak's dad's house waiting for someone to open the door. He soon opens it and Even smiles and gives him a hug as he walks inside. "Is Sara here too?" 

"Yes, I picked her up." Will says as he goes to the living room and smiles upon seeing Isak's mom and hugs her, "How are you?"

"I'm okay, how's Isak?" She asked concerned. "He doesn't reply to my texts."

Even nods. He knows because Isak has her number blocked. He hates how she makes him feel so he ended contact with her. "I know, I'm sorry. But he's doing really well, he got a job. And we've been good." He answers. Will sits down next to Sara, "So then what did you want to talk about if everything is okay?" He questions curiously.

"Um." Even says as he sits down in the chair across from them on the couch. "I want to propose to Isak."

Sara tries not to hide the shock in her face as Will replies, "Does Isak know you're here?"

He shakes his head, "He wouldn't want me to be but I felt guilty if I did without at least telling you guys. And I'm not exactly asking for permission like tradition goes but I did want to let you guys know before I did."

Will nods, "That's fine with me, I'm happy for you guys. You okay with that?" Will asks Sara. Sara nods, "You know he can't take care of you forever."

"Excuse me?" Even asks.

"Sara, hush. You're fine Even." Will smiles and Even nods as he thanks them. 

"I was also planning after the proposal to go back to ours and all his friends could be there and maybe you guys too? I think it'd really surprise him to see you guys being supportive."

"Yeah sure, as long as Isak won't be too upset. We'll be there." Will answers for them both, Even gives them both goodbye hugs and is on his way. 

 

Even tells the squad and they fucking squeal and swear and run around and cause mayhem but are insanely excited for him and Isak. He has been planning it for months and he has a ring. He is just trying o figure out the place and timing. He decides to do it at the hotel, they have a thing for hotels. But decides to specifically do it on the rooftop of the hotel he took Isak's virginity.

It's a summer night and Even took Isak out on a date in the evening and they are now in the elevator of the hotel. "Today has been really nice." Isak says taking Isak's hand in his. "Why are your hands sweaty?" He asked concerned, looking up at him.

Even nods, "I don't know, guess I'm just really hot." Isak nods and hugs Even as the elevator continues to go up and soon comes to a stop. It opens and they get off. Even opens a door and soon they are on the roof, overlooking the city and the lights. 

"It's so nice up here, are we allowed to be up here?" Isak asked turning back to Even.  The boy nods, "Yeah, I asked staff before." Isak nods in understanding as he lies his head against Even's chest.

"Baby." He hears Even speak up.

"Hmm?" Isak replies looking up at him. 

"We should film a part two of the whisper challenge, it did really well the first time." He suggests.

"Now?" Isak asked, he was enjoying their privacy to be quiet honest.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Sure." He agrees as Even takes his camera out of his bag and sets it up on a stack of bricks and pulls out a pair of headphones from his bag. 

"You guess first?" Even suggests and Isak nods as he puts the buds in his ears. He puts one thumb up, signaling he's ready as he plays the music on his phone. 

"Tickle my pickle." Even mouths trying not to laugh.

"One more time"  Isak request, his gaze focused on Even's lips more intensely this time. He repeats the phrase again and Isak laughs, "Tickle my pickle?"

Even nods as he gives Isak a couple more phrases. He gets nervous when he reaches the phrase he's been dying to say all night. He licks his lips as he looks at  Isak eager for the next phrase and his heart is beating incredibly fast and his hands are sweaty but he's trying to be chill. And then he says it,

"Will you marry me?" 

He sees Isak face scowl up and gets worried. "Say it again."

"Will you marry me?" Isak chuckles as he takes one bud out of his ear, "Are you doing this again? I told you not to ask me unless you are on one knee." He smiles. So Even gets on one knee looking up at Isak, "Will you marry me now?" He asks taking the ring out of his pocket, opening it, showing it to Isak.

The boy's mouth falls open as he rips both headphones out of his ear, "You're serious?"

Even nods, "Isak, I want you for the rest of my life. You make me so happy and these four and a half years have been nothing short of incredible and I fall deeper in love with you everyday and I want you to the end. This is it for me, I don't want anyone else and I want to keep talking about the universe with you and exploring the world and making each other better. So will you be my husband, Isak?" The boy's eyes water up as he bites his lower lip to stop himself from crying out in tears as he nods, "Of course." He cries as he pulls Even up from the floor and wraps his arms around Even. He holds his face and kisses him intensely and thankfully and gratefully and lovingly. "Fuck Even." He cries into the kiss. He pulls back and looks up at him, "That was so cute." He says as he looks at the camera and laughs and back at Even, who says "I was so nervous."

"Why? You know I would say yes." 

"Can't be too sure." He says taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto Isak's ring finger. Tears are still falling from Isak's face as he holds his fiance's face and kisses his lips again, "I love you." He whispers against them. 

"I love you too handsome, can't wait to be your husband." Even picks up his camera and extends it up to film them, "So that was it guys, we are officially engaged." He says looking down at Isak who is wrapped around his torso. "And it'll just get better from here."

 

So they leave to the rooftop after about another half hour, and Isak is so clingy.  And Even can't get enough of how cute it is. Even is driving home and Isak is holding onto his arm and as they get out of the car, Isak takes hold of Even's hand even though their apartment is only a couple feet away from where they parked. As they are walking up the steps, Isak stops Even when they are a floor away from their own. He wraps his arms around Even's neck, looking up at him, running his fingers through the ends of his hair, "Did you tell everyone you were doing this?"

"Everyone as in who?" He asks.

"The squad, your parents, my parents?" He asks.

Even shakes his head, "Not yet. Is that okay?" 

"Yeah yeah, it's just,I really don't want to hear it from my parents, you know?" 

"I have a feeling they'll be okay with it babe, let's go upstairs." Isak nods and follows as Even leads the way. He comes up to their apartment door and jiggles the door a couple of times so everyone can know they're here. He then puts the keys in the door and opens it to a pitch black space.

" I don't remember leaving all the lights off" Isak says as he flicks on a light and he sees everyone at the same time they yell congratulations. He's startled and shocked and surprised but his heart race settles down as he smiles at everyone and playfully glares up at Even, "Such a liar."

Even winks as he squeezes Isak's hips and goes to say hi to everyone. 

Isak goes out to hug everyone and welcome their congratulations, "Oh my god. Its so beautiful." Vilde compliments holding onto Isak's left hand. She looks it up to Magnus, "Take notes, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Congrats bro." He smiles patting Isak's back. Jonas is so happy for him, cheering and not removing that giddy smile from his face. His best friend is really getting married.  As Isak talks with the squad for a bit, he catches two people through his peripheral vision and almost shits himself. His parents were here. He hesitantly walks over to them, "Hi."

"Hey son." Will smiles and hugs Isak and Sara does the same. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. So um Even told you guys?" 

Will nods, "We met up and he told us he was going to propose and that he thought us being here was a nice surprise. We're really happy for you, Isak."

"Both of you?" He questions looking at his mother now. She had her doubts and her beliefs and was still very hesitant about it all, but her son was handling things on his own and he was in love and starting his own life and she didn't want to lose him, so she realized she needs to starts supporting him now before their relationship is too far down the drain to rekindle.

"Yes Isak, both of us." She answers. He hugs them both at the same time when he feels someone touching his hand. He pulls back and looks up to see it's Even with his parents behind him. "Congrats sweetie." Even's mom hugs him tightly and he thanks her, kissing his cheek. And hugs Even's dad as well, accepting the congratulations.

"I have a surprise for you." Even whispers in Isak's ear. Isak looks up confused, "Another one? What is it?" Even takes Isak's hand and excuses themselves as he walks up to their closed bedroom door. 

"Ready?" Even asked. Isak nods as Even opens the door and a soon a small puppy is running into his arms and Isak almost cries as he picks the dog up. "Oh my god." He cries kissing the dog and looks up to Even and kisses him, "Thank you, thank you. What's their name?" He asks. 

"It's a girl, I thought about Luna? Do you like that name?" Even asks to confirm. Isak nods as he cuddles the dog in his arms, pepping kisses on them. "Luna, welcome home." He says rocking her in his arms.

"We aren't supposed to be dads for a couple of years." He says raising his brows at Even.

Even shrugs, "I knew she would make you happy and that's all that matters right now."

Isak shakes his head and transfers the pup so she was in his left arm as he wraps his right around Even's neck, pulling him down for a kiss, "You're unbelievable, I will never get over how lucky I am."

"I lucked out even more. We saved each other, babe." Isak nods as he kisses Even again and stares down at Luna, "Imagine the update video when we tell everyone we have a dog and we're engaged."

Even chuckles and wraps his arm around his boy and girl, "We're officially an old loved up couple, this is about to be a world wind."

"And I can't wait." Isak cuddles into Even's arms as they cuddle their little girl. Later that night, the sap comes out in Even and he uploads a photo to their instagram

Caption: The moment I knew I would fall for him. People say you know if you are going to be in love with someone the first time you see them, and I knew it. Even though I wasn't single at the time,  I knew I wanted this boy in my life. He has saved me and made me happy in unimaginable ways. I snapped this photo the first day we really chilled and between showing him nas, making nasty cheesy bread, smoking and watching him try to be subtle when looking at me, I never knew we would be where we are almost five years later. In love, engaged and dads to a puppy named Luna. We are so grateful for your support of our relationship and we will upload the engagement video soon. So ready for the rest of my life with the man of my dreams, Isak soon to be Bech Næsheim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's is. I really hope you loved the story and the ending. We'll see what I create next, always open to suggestions! Thanks for reading


End file.
